Between Friends
by Aile Anna
Summary: An adventure with the Inugumi. Action with IY/Kag and S/M waff later. Please Review
1. Angry Words

Between Friends

By Aile Anna

A/N:  This is something I have been thinking about for a while.  This is an adventure with Inu Yasha and gang.  IY/Kag  S/M waff to come later.  Rated for language.  Enjoy, and please review!  It encourages more chapters.

Disclaimer:  Inu Yasha and tachi belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1  

Angry Words 

The bright sun beat down on the small group of travelers.  The air was stifling, no wind blew to cool the day.  They were all beginning to feel the effects of too many hours on the road in the sun's glaring rays.  No one spoke.  They seemed to have all agreed on companionable silence, for the heat of the midday sun was too great for even the smallest of talk.  The group of six had left Kaede's village in Musashi's Domain earlier that day.  Now they were traveling far toward the north, in search of Naraku and the Shikon no Kakera.

Far in the distant horizon, the dark shadow of the mountains reached skyward, before them stretched fields of tall grass and wildflowers.  The dense forest loomed on the outskirts of the wild fields.  The road twisted and winded, its rough existence of hard packed earth a stark contrast to the bright green of the surrounding terrain.  Even through the waves of heat it was a beautiful sight to behold.

The girl sighed quite audibly.  Sweat glistened on her brow and her legs ached from her exertions.  Stopping occasionally to catch her breath and take a quick break, she looked in awe at the beauty surrounding her.  It was not like this where she came from.  This Japan had been gone long before her birth.  It still amazed her that she was able to see this old version of her homeland.  She loved it in this era, this time of raw nature unmarred by concrete and steel.

The future girl's eyes rested on the young man walking ahead of her.  His long white hair swished gently at his waist.  Two fuzzy, triangular ears atop his head swiveled back and forth listening to sounds far beyond her human capabilities.  A bright red haori was slung over one of his shoulders.  He had finally removed the outer garment only a short time ago in defeat of the heat.  A giggle almost escaped her as she took in his cocky gait.  Immediately an image of him dressed in tight jeans and a t-shirt, leather jacket slung over one shoulder while leaning against a Harley Davidson popped into her mind.  The Rebel Without A Cause image did her in, and she suddenly found herself stifling the awkward sound.

Suddenly stopping, he turned to her.  His golden eyes glistened as they bore into her.  "What's your problem?"  He demanded.  Sweat had plastered his bangs to his forehead and soaked the edges of his white undershirt.  "Well?"  He growled. 

"I-I…uhm…nothing!"  She sputtered.  A deep crimson, its heat adding to her discomfort, rose to her cheeks, and she quickly ducked her head so he wouldn't notice it.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Feh!  Stupid girl!"  Muttering to himself he turned and walked away.  What was she laughing at? _'Humans,'_ he thought!  _'The heat must be affecting her brain or something.  And what was with her turning all red like that?' _ Worry began to nag at his mind.  What if she was getting sick?  It was hotter than usual today, though the only ill effects he felt was a grumpier than usual disposition, not that anyone had noticed.  But she was human, and humans were frail compared to his youkai blood.  He suddenly whirled around on the girl, his eyes taking in every detail of her.  The deep red blush had receded to the pink flush of over exertion, her raven black hair was plastered around her small face.  He sniffed at her.

"Whoa!  Hey!  Just what do you think you're doing, dog boy?" she demanded.  Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned back away from his scrutinizing glare.  Anger and confusion flashed in the depths of her eyes.

"You smell…" he began to explain but was abruptly cut off by a familiar glint in her eyes.

"I what!"  Osuwari!"  She yelled at him as she spun away in the opposite direction toward the rest of her companions.  She smirked as she heard him slam face down into the dirt, rude expletives pouring from his mouth.

A furry orange-brown blur landed on her shoulder.  "What'd he do now, Kagome?"  The kitsune asked rolling his eyes.  "That baka!  He'll never learn!"  

"Shut up, brat!"  Inu Yasha yelled as he slowly rose to his feet.  "What the hell did you do that for, bitch?"  The inu hanyou growled, raising a clawed hand to the kitsune.  Currently, Shippou was sticking his tongue out at Inu Yasha from the safety of Kagome's shoulder.

"You know, Inu Yasha, it is not polite to tell a pretty lady she smells."  Miruko's voice chimed in.  The laughter in his violet eyes belied the calm mask of his face.

"Who asked you, bouzu?"  Inu Yasha barked, growling low in his chest.  The hoshi stood slightly behind the girl, one hand on his staff, the other resting at his side.  "And I did NOT say she smelled!  Well, I did, but not like that!"  He took a defensive stance as the others half surrounded him.

"Hmm…" Sango's voice broke in.  "I think we should find some place to rest."  A tiny mew from the cat demon by her ankles rose in agreement.  

Inu Yasha glared at the group, "Fine.  I'm going ahead.  Maybe there's a village or stream nearby."  With one last angry look at the fox child and Kagome he swung back into his haori and took off racing in a blur of red and white.  

Kagome sniffed silently as she felt the sting of tears well up in her eyes.  _'I am not going to cry!'_  She yelled at herself.    She was just so angry.  Why did he have to be such a jerk?  A pair of bright eyes stared into hers, and she jumped.  "I'm okay, Shippou-chan."  She answered to the worry she saw in the little fox's face.  "He can just be such a jerk sometimes."  Her words were barely a whisper.  Shippou nodded.

"Why don't we sit in the grass, Kagome-chan?  We can wait there for Inu Yasha to come back."  She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder and gently led her to a spot in the grass where Miroku and Kirara were already resting.  Kagome nodded silently as she let her guide the way.

They sat quietly on the carpet of tall, green grass.  The two humans and small kitsune watched the play of emotions that crossed Kagome's face.  "Why does he have to be so insensitive?"  She felt the tears well up again.  They vanished when she noticed her friends' intent stares.  "I'm fine, really.  He just makes me so mad sometimes."

"It would be nice if he found a village," Sango thought aloud trying to change the sullen mood that hung over the group.  They all nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha stopped his frantic running as the sound of rushing water reached his ears.  Changing direction, he took off toward the woods in search of the source.  Within minutes he was standing by a slow flowing stream.  It wasn't very wide, maybe twenty feet across, but the clear water sparkled in the bright sun.  Several small bushes crowded close to the waters edge, perfect for providing privacy to the women.  

This thought made him angry and he slammed his fist down leaving a deep imprint in the soft ground.  He had only been worried about Kagome.  Why did she have to "sit" him?  He was only trying to tell her she smelled, what?  Like sickness.  His nose crinkled at the thought of her smell.  Sweet herbs, honey, and her very own special scent mingled with the sourness of sweat and illness.  

Staring at the inviting water, he began to disrobe.  It was hot.  He would take a quick dip to cool off before going back for the others.  They were not that far behind, they would be fine for a little while.  He had not sensed any other youkai in the area.  He let the water surround him like a second skin.  The cooling waters cleared his mind.  Deeper into the middle of the steam he dunked under, wetting his hair.  Rinsing himself of the dirt and grime from the long journey, he headed back to shore.  If Kagome was starting to get sick, then he wanted to hurry back to her.  _'A bath would definitely make her happy,'_ he thought.  Quickly dressing he headed back toward the others, thoughts of his argument with Kagome and her health warring in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Japanese Definations Inu – dog Baka – idiot, stupid Shikon no Kakera – Shikon shards 

**Haori -**** a traditional, loose-sleeved coat**

**Youkai – demon**

**Hanyou – half demon **

**Hoshi – low ranking monk**

**Kitsune – fox **

**Bouzu – insulting way of saying monk**

A/N:  This is going to be longer than From the Shadows, and I might end up linking the two.  Not sure yet.  But I hope you like it so far.  And remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!  Hearing from you encourages me to write more sooner!  


	2. Cries in the Night

By Aile Anna

Chatper 2!  I was hoping to post this sooner, but writers block hit.  But, as you can see, I am over it!  This is rated R for Ianguage and Miroku's lecherous thoughts!   Enjoy, and please review!  It encourages more chapters.

Disclaimer:  Inu Yasha tachi belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Cries in the Night**

Kagome drank deeply of her bottled water, but it did not seem to quench her thirst.  She was hot, sweaty, and covered in half a days traveling of dirt.  She knew she was getting sunburn on her cheeks and nose.  She could feel the prickling heat of overexposure tingling unpleasantly at her skin_.  'I should remember to bring sunscreen next time,'_ she thought.  It was not something she thought about before, but now, feeling the hot sun beating down relentlessly on them she wished she had.  She glanced over at the others. They seemed to fare no better than her, although Sango had her wide brimmed hat to help shield her from the sun's rays.  She hoped that baka hanyou would hurry back soon.  

As if voicing her thoughts Shippou whined, "Where is Inu Yasha?  Shouldn't he be back by now?"  The poor kitsune's fur was damp with sweat, his little kimono clinging to his small frame.  

"As soon as he finds refuge from the heat, Shippou, he will return."  Miroku placed the cap back on his water bottle.  Glancing over at Sango and Kagome, worry creased his brow.  Both women were extremely flushed.  But there seemed to be paleness beneath the young miko's crimson hue.  Were they suffering heat sickness?  Though the monk had never witnessed it first hand, he had heard of field workers who had dropped where they stood from overexposure to the elements.  In some instances where heat was involved the victims had died.  This was very unsettling to him.  

"What?"  Snapped Sango when she noticed the hoshi watching her.  "Do I have cabbages growing out of my ears, hoshi-sama?"  Kirara mewed at her mistress's curt words and glanced up at Miroku.

"Gomen.  I did not mean to stare.  But your cheeks, as well as Kagome-sama's, appear to be burned."  His words spoke the worry in his furrowed brow.

"I'm fine."  She turned away, surprised that the perverted monk would show such concern.  Absently she stroked the fur of her fire cat.  "Kagome-chan, you do seem very flushed.  Are you feeling well?"  Sango asked.

"Oh, yeah, just fine."  The girl waved her hand absently_.  'Like hell I do_,_' _her head was beginning to pound with a headache_.  'If I don't get some shade soon I'm going to spontaneously combust,' _she thought_._

Shippou sniffed at the air, "Finally!  Inu Yasha's back."  No sooner had the words left him than the hanyou appeared.

"I found a stream in the forest."  He announced as he skidded to halt in front of them.  Looking down at the still fuming face of Kagome, "Hop on."  He crouched low offering her his back.

"Sango, can I ride with you on Kirara?"  Kagome looked pleadingly to her friend.

"Uh…uhm, yeah."  The taijiya turned to the dog demon shrugging.

"Feh!  It's too hot to haul your ass around anyway." Hiding his hurt behind anger.  He knew he deserved some of her temper.  But if she could stop being so damned stubborn he could explain.   

"Kirara."  Sango called.  Instantly the two-tailed neko transformed to her youkai form.  Yellow flames flickered from her feet.  She crouched down allowing Sango, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku to climb onto her back.  "Let's go."  

Kagome clutched tightly to Kirara's fur as she leaped into the air.  The sudden climb in height and quick movement made her head spin.  She tightened her grip, causing the giant cat to growl as she looked over at her passengers.  The girl's stomach lurched and she had to swallow hard, taking deep breaths to fight her sudden nausea.

"Kagome-sama!"  Miroku grabbed hold of her shoulders as she suddenly slumped over, loosening her hold.  He pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her waist to secure her against him.

"Kagome?"  Placing a small hand on the girl's cheek, "What's wrong with her, Miroku?"  Tears welled up in Shippou's large eyes.

"I believe she is suffering from heat sickness.  She will be better when we reach the stream Inu Yasha found."  He prayed he was right.  The kitsune did not miss the worried frown on the hoshi's face.

They landed in a small clearing in the forest.  A stream cut through the thick canopy and wild field.  "What the hell are you doing, Miroku?"  Inu Yasha growled his eyes taking in Kagome snuggled against Miroku's chest.  "Huh?"  His eyes widened when she once again slumped over.  "What happened?"  He growled, carefully lifting Kagome from Miroku, cradling her limp body against his.

"Miroku says it's heat sickness."  Shippou jumped to perch onto Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Guys, I think I we should lay her down under a tree."  Sango slid from Kirara's back, concern for her friend etched in her face.

"What's heat sickness?"  Inu Yasha asked laying Kagome down under the shade of a large tree.  He placed a hand on her forehead, frowning at the heat radiating into his palm and fingers.

"Just as it sounds.  She was exposed to the sun too much.  I have heard of it, but this is the first time I have seen it.  We must keep Kagome-sama cool and force her to drink plenty of water.  That's all I know what to do.  We can't move on until it has passed."

"Why?"  Fear welled up inside him.  Kagome's usually rosy glow was deep red.  Goosebumps covered her arms and legs where the sunburn shined a deep pink.  The skin across her cheeks was pulled tight and looked dry, dead.

Swallowing audibly, Miroku turned to the hanyou, side glancing at Shippou.  "It's just better that we don't."  He didn't want to upset the little fox anymore than he already was.  Inu Yasha nodded in understanding.

"Shippou, go fill up the water bottles."  Inu Yasha ordered.  One clawed hand reached out to gently push the loose strands of hair off Kagome's face.  He knew she was getting sick.  He should have insisted on her riding on his back.  Guilt and helplessness ate at him.  He had sworn to protect her.  Not just against demons but against anything that threatened to harm her.  But he couldn't protect her against something like this.  

Shippou returned with five filled water bottles.  Taking one from him, Inu Yasha soaked a piece of cloth Sango had found in Kagome's oversized bag and began lightly dabbing it across Kagome's face.   She began to stir, reaching a hand up to cradle her head.  A corner of his mouth turned up and he sighed in relief. 

"My head."  She moaned.  Her eyes fluttered open.  "Feels like I've been hit with a sledge hammer."

"Sledge hammer?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow as he slid his arm around her shoulders and held the water bottle to her lips, "Miroku will get you some of your aspirin.  But first, drink this."  

She drank greedily of the liquid, letting it cool the heat in her dry mouth.  "Arigato." Kagome said taking the aspirin Miroku was now holding out to her.  She turned her head to look at the worried faces watching her and gasped as pain shot through her head.

"Don't move, baka!"  Barked Inu Yasha as he tried to force more water down the girl.  Some of the liquid trickled down the side of her mouth soaking the sleeve of his haori.  He pulled her up gently, helping her into a sitting position, his arm remaining protectively around her slender form.

A mischievous smile spread across Miroku's face as he observed the hanyou tending to his young female companion.  Inu Yasha didn't like the way the hoshi was smirking.  Only something perverted caused that particular gleam in the monk's eyes.  "What are you smirking at, bouzu?"  He ground out through clenched teeth.

Sango glared him, "I'm taking a bath_. _ Kagome-chan do you feel well enough to join me?"  Side glancing at the monk who still stood smiling.

"She's staying here!" Snapped Inu Yasha.

"She should wait, Sango-sama.  Kagome-sama needs rest."  His smile suddenly widened as he added, "but I would be more than happy to accompany you."  His uncursed hand reached up to the taijiya's backside.

"Hentai!"  Before the hoshi could blink her hand came hard across his face. She spun away, mumbling something about lecherous monks and the seven hells.

Miroku gently rubbed his right cheek, "She's getting quicker."  He chuckled lightly as he watched Sango's retreat. 

Kagome closed her eyes.  Her head was still pounding and Sango's outburst had not helped it any.  A blush spread across her cheeks as she suddenly realized the hanyou's arm was wrapped around her shoulders.  _'I wonder if he even knows he's still holding me.'_  She thought, enjoying the contact.  She wanted to look at him, to see his beautiful eyes with their golden depths, but the pain in her head restricted her movements.  Instead she shifted her weight, leaning closer to Inu Yasha.  Sighing she let sleep claim her.

Carefully Inu Yasha settled into a more comfortable sitting position, pulling the now sleeping girl against him.  Although her skin was quite warm, Kagome shivered lightly.  He wrapped his arms around her, the oversized sleeves of his haori covering her like a small blanket.  A blush spread across his cheeks as she shifted, nestling closer into his embrace. His gaze rested on her face, his ears listening to her even breathing.  It was a good sign that her breath was not ragged and he relaxed more.  

Miroku, not one for looking a gift horse in the mouth, took this opportunity to sneak off for a peak at the bathing demon huntress.  With Inu Yasha focused on Kagome and Shippou now curled up beside her sleeping, they would not notice his absence.

"Oi!  Where do you think you're going, bouzu?"  Inu Yasha growled low so as not to wake Kagome.

_'Damn!'_  Miroku's mind worked quickly, "To gather firewood.  Since we will have to stay here for the night until Kagome-sama is well enough to travel again, I thought it best."  He said over his shoulder as he continued toward the woods and the place he heard Sango's splashing about in the water.  _'That should convince him,'_ he thought, congratulating himself on his quick thinking.

"Shippou!"  Inu Yasha unwrapped an arm from Kagome to nudge the fox child.  "Wake up!"

"Huh? Whaaa!  Is Kagome alright?"  The kitsune sputtered rubbing sleep from his eyes with his tiny hands. 

Ignoring his question, "Go with Miroku and make sure he stays away from Sango."  Shippou looked over at the monk, nodded to the dog demon, and scampered off to follow behind a now disappointed Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango sat next to Kagome's slumbering form.  She had been sleeping when the taijiya returned from her nearly uneventful bath. No longer leaning against the hanyou, she lay snuggled inside her sleeping bag.  Inu Yasha and Shippou sat across from the sleeping girl, a low fire burning between them.  Occasionally Inu Yasha would glance up from his cup of Ramen to look at Kagome.  Miroku sat at a distance from the others fingering a small lump on the side of his head as he ate.  An angry scowl marred her features as she glared at the lecherous monk.  _'That hentai hoshi!  One of these days…'_ Her thoughts were broken by a low murmuring beside her.  

"Kagome-chan?"  Sango spoke low.

Kagome heard the familiar voice of the demon hunter.  She reached a hand up to feel her head.  The pain was gone and she didn't feel nearly as parched as she had earlier.  Her skin felt prickly and the weight of her sleeping bag hurt her now oversensitive skin.  She mentally shook the fog from her mind as she tried to clear her thoughts.  How long had she been asleep?  The last coherent memory was of Inu Yasha waking her up and forcing her to drink more water.  He had been holding her, and she suddenly realized the absence of his presence.  She missed his arms wrapped securely around her, the weight of his head resting on hers.  Something else was weighing on her.  She groaned as she felt a pressure, trying to grasp what it was. Her eyes fluttered open as she finally recognized the uncomfortable feeling.

Sitting up, Kagome found five sets of eyes staring at her.  "Kagome-sama, are you feeling better?"  Miroku asked.

Looking over everyone, her gaze rested on the amber-gold cat like eyes of the hanyou.  Their eyes locked briefly before both quickly turned away.  A blush spread across his face and Inu Yasha lowered his head, his shaggy bangs covering his now crimson cheeks.  

"Hai, Miroku-sama."  Kagome smiled as she rose to her feet.  The sudden urge to relieve herself and bath overwhelmed her._  'My bladder feels like I drank the whole of the Tama River!'  _Embarrassment deepened her already flushed cheeks as she realized her friends were still staring at her.  "I'm fine, really I am."  Turning her gaze, she spotted her backpack beside Inu Yasha.  

"Where do you think you're going?"  He barked out as she took a step toward the bag.

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing quite audibly as she replied, "I'm going to bathe, Inu Yasha.  I feel all dirty and sticky, and I-I…" her mind blanked out as she once again turned a brilliant shade of pink at the thought to take care of her personal needs.

The half demon looked over to the monk, raising his dark eyebrows as if asking permission for the miko to leave.  "It is a good sign, Kagome-sama."  A mischievous glint entered his eye, "Would you like for me to escort you to the stream?  I myself have not yet bathed."

With a flash of red and a deep throated growl Inu Yasha reached out bopping the hoshi on his head, adding yet another lump to his already battered cranium.  "Stay away from her, pervert!"  His golden eyes darkened as he shot Miroku a look that would make any normal man run in fear.

Kagome moved closer to retrieve her pack when her sluggish feet caught on the edge of her sleeping bag.  A small cry escaped her as she felt herself falling forward, but before she could hit the ground two strong, lean arms caught her.  "Baka!"  Inu Yasha snorted.  "I'll take you."

Kagome stared at him, "You'll what?"  Anger flared in her hazel eyes.  "And you call Miroku-sama a pervert!"  The half demon cringed at the familiar glint in her eyes, his ears pinned flat against his skull.  "Osu…" She began to yell. 

He suddenly tightened his grip on her, smiling triumphantly.  "Say it and I take you with me, wench!"

She gasped, "I can take care of myself, Inu Yasha!"  Reaching a hand down to disentangle his arms from her waist. 

"Feh!  More than likely you'd get yourself eaten by some youkai or drown!"  He retorted.  Sensing her anger flaring more, "Shut up, will you!"  He scooped her into his arms, snatched up the yellow backpack and raced off toward the stream, her protests screeching in his ears the whole way.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all watched as the two disappeared from view in a streak of red and white and a stream of curses. 

 Turning back to the others Sango asked, "More Ramen?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He dropped her on the ground by the copse of bushes lining the water's edge.  "Shut up already!  My fucking ears can't take anymore!"  

Kagome landed with a small thud on her bottom.  "Why, Inu Yasha?"  Tears once again began to well up in her eyes.

"Huh?"  He shot her a suspicious look.  "Why what?"

"Why were you so mean to me?  You didn't have to say I-I smelled…" her words were cut off by a small sob.

"Don't you start crying, stupid girl!"  His eyes grew wide as the unbidden tears began to streak down her sunburned cheeks.  _'Damn!  I can't believe she's crying.  I hate it when she does that!'  _Crouching down in front of her he reached out a clawed hand, gently wiping away her tears.  "Kagome," His voice was low.  When she wouldn't meet his gaze, he moved his hand under her chin turning her face to his.  "I was trying to tell you that I could smell you getting sick.  It wasn't meant to be an insult." 

Her eyes widened as his words registered in her mind.  "You were worried about me?"  Her skeptical words cut into his heart.

"Of course I was worried about you!  You know…Feh!  Go bathe."  He spun away, leaping off into the branches of a nearby tree, his back leaning again the thick trunk as he stared off into the darkening forest.

"Arigato, Inu Yasha." She whispered, a small smile curving her lips.

His ears twitched, barely catching her soft words.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hanyou stared down at his sleeping companions from his perch in the tree.  His ears twitched as he caught the slow even breathing of Kagome.  Gazing down at her, he sighed, relief washing over him at her peaceful face.  Even with the sunburn she was beautiful.  Resting his head against the smooth bark of the tree, he closed his eyes.  Sleep had eluded this night.  Whether it was from worry over her, his Kagome or something else Inu Yasha did not know.  Again he sniffed the air, his keen sense of smell picking up the scents of the flowing water, the earthy forest, and Kagome.  Her scent was more pleasant now.  No longer did it sour from sweat and sickness, but it had changed.  He could smell the slightly burned flesh on her cheeks, arms, and legs.  It was not an overpowering odor.  He could still smell her own sweetness that he loved so much.  

The waning moon hung low in the sky, the stars twinkled dully in slivered moons light.  Wispy veils of gray clouds skimmed on the gentle breeze, casting shadows over the celestial bodies above.  Again he sniffed, but this time he did not find the sweet aroma of Kagome's scent, nor the scents of the others he traveled with.  A faint coppery odor that filled his mouth with a metallic taste tainted the air.  His ears swiveled, straining to catch the barely audible cries carried on wind.  Inu Yasha leaped to his feet, one clawed hand resting nervously on the Tetsusaiga at his waist.  A harsh growl that rumbled deep in his throat escaped him as he recognized the distant tortured screams of humans and the smell of blood.

"Get up!" He yelled to the others, "There's trouble."

A/N:  OH!!! A cliffhanger!  My very first one!!!!  And you thought this chapter would NEVER end!!!! Hope you liked it, and please review!!!!  It will encourage the next chapter!  


	3. Fallen

A/N:  Chapter 3!!!  I found a few errors in the last chapter, so I will try to do my best to keep out any in this one.  This is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and please review!  It encourages me to write the next chapter!

Disclaimer:  The Inu tachi is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  

Recap:

A faint coppery odor that filled his mouth with a metallic taste tainted the air.  His ears swiveled, straining to catch the barely audible cries carried on the wind.  Inu Yasha leaped to his feet, one clawed hand resting nervously on the Tetsusaiga at his waist.  A harsh growl that rumbled deep in his throat escaped him as he recognized the distant tortured screams of humans and the smell of blood.

"Get up!" He yelled to the others, "There's trouble."

Fallen 

"Youkai," Inu Yasha hissed as the smell of carnage grew thick.  He covered his sensitive nose with the sleeve of his haori as he glanced up into the sky.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were above him and Kagome following the same blood trail through the night.  

"Are we close?"  Kagome asked as she clung tighter to the hanyou's shoulders.  Apprehension tugged at her.  It always did when she knew they would be going into battle.

Inu Yasha nodded as he raced forward through the dense woods, the miko clinging to his back.  He held her legs tighter than he usually would, still uncertain if she was fully recovered from the heat sickness that had claimed her the day before.  She had protested that she could ride on Kirara with the others, but in a voice of finality that brooked no argument he had ordered her to stay with him.  The others had been shocked at his fierceness toward Kagome.  They were used to the constant arguing between their two friends, but they had never heard the inu youkai so forceful and angry with the girl from the future. 

He skidded to a halt just outside the village.  The giant fire cat landed soundlessly beside him.  "The youkai scent is faint.  Whatever it was, it's gone already."

"Aa."  Miroku nodded.  "I sense no youki in the area."

Allowing Kagome to climb off his back, he turned to her, "Stay close!"  The young girl nodded.

Inu Yasha reached down to his hip sliding the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard.  The transformed blade glowed eerily in the darkness surrounding the group.  The miko slid her bow off her shoulder as she followed close to the hanyou, the tips of her arrows gleamed in the swords magical light.  Sango walked behind Kagome, Kirara carrying Shippou on her back, beside her.  The only sound heard was the soft tinkling of the rings on Miroku's staff as he headed up the rear.  They all tensed as they entered the quiet streets of the village.

A harsh gasp broke the silence as Kagome's eyes met the scene before them.  Villagers lay scattered across the ground.  Their lifeless bodies were everywhere.  She turned her head away, only to come face to face with the blank staring eyes of a young woman hanging out the window of a small hut.  She screamed, her heart racing wildly in her chest.  Kagome froze in her place, unable to take her eyes from the unseeing gaze of the villager.  She screamed again as a hand grabbed her, pulling her back with a sharp yank.

"Kagome!"  A harsh voice growled at her.  "Kagome!  Snap out of it!"  Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"I-I'm fine.  Just…their all dead?"  She looked searchingly at Inu Yasha, sorrow filling the hazel depths of her eyes.

"Check the huts, maybe someone survived who can tell us what happened."  He grabbed Kagome's hand, leading her through the village.  The girl looked wide-eyed at the bodies strewn about.  Clutching tighter to Inu Yasha's hand she pressed closer to him.  He suddenly released her hand, crouching down to carefully inspect one of the dead villagers.  "The body's whole.  I don't see any injuries, nothing, but there's blood."  His face scrunched as he contemplated the puzzling fate of the man.

"You mean they just died?"  She asked kneeling down beside him as she too began to examine the body.  A creepy feeling overcame her as she noticed the man's black eyes staring into nothingness.  Kagome rose quickly, shutting her eyes to block out the scene.

The dog demon turned his head watching her carefully.  "You okay, Kagome?"  Rising to his feet, he stood behind her his gaze resting on her lowered head.  

"It's just so sad.  I know we've seen villages like this before…but it's still hard to…Sango!"  She suddenly gasped, her mind racing back to the massacre of the taijiya village.  

"Let's go find the others."  He hesitated a moment, his golden eyes still focused on the miko's form, before once again grasping her hand firmly and leading her back to where he had last seen their companions.

"They're all dead.  We've searched all the huts and found no survivors."  Miroku said as he approached the couple.  

"This place is creepy."  Shippou spoke from his perch on the hoshi's shoulder.

"Where's Sango-chan?"  Kagome asked looking around for her friend.

"I'm here," said the demon hunter as she exited a hut near them, Kirara still in youkai form beside her.

"We'll stay here tonight.  Miroku, help me move the bodies.  We'll give them a proper burial in the morning."

The kitzune's eyes grew wide, "Y-You mean you wanna stay here with all these dead humans?"  His small voice asked incredulously.

"They need a proper burial, Shippou, and it is too dark now to do a decent job."  The monk looked up at the crescent moon.

"Come on, Kagome-chan.  I found a hut that was empty.  We can stay there." 

Kagome smiled gratefully at her friend, "Come on Shippou-chan."  As the fox child jumped onto her shoulder, she and Sango walked away toward a hut at the far end of the village.

Pushing back the bamboo flap they entered the small hut.  Three futons lay on the floor, evidence that the village had been asleep when the attack came.  Kagome dropped her backpack and looked around her.  Cold ash sat inside a fire pit in the middle of the room.  A large cooking pot sat off to one side.  Shelves containing several pots and jars lined one wall.  She walked over to them, examining the vessels and their contents.

"What is it, Kagome?"  Shippou asked leaning over to get a better look at the wax sealed jar she held.

Breaking the seal, the strong aroma of crushed herbs filled the air.  "This must have been the village healer's hut.  These are all medicinal plants and herbs."  The young miko picked up a bundle of dried flowers, their stiff leaves crunching under her gentle pressure.  

Sango walked over to her friend.  "Hmm…sage, a purification herb."  She murmured at the bundled plants in Kagome's hand.  

Kagome placed the plants back on the shelf.  She walked over to a small pile of wood in a corner of the hut and stacked them in the fire pit.  Digging into her bag, she produced a zip lock bag with matches.  Kagome grabbed one, striking it against the side of the matchbox.  She dropped the burning match into the fire pit, watching as the flames slowly began to lick at the wood.  

Leaning her Hairikotsu against a wall, Sango plopped down on one of the unfurled futons.   "It seems every village we come to lately is plagued by youkai."  

"Since Naraku's disappearance, all the stronger demons are coming out of hiding, Like that oni ghost who tried to eat Miroku."  Shippou curled up next to the now detransformed Kiarara.  He yawned, flashing his sharp fangs.

"Go to sleep, Shippou-chan.  We're going to all need sleep tonight."  Kagome stifled her own yawn.

"Inu Yasha will want to track this youkai knowing him."  Again the kitsune yawned, his lids drooping as he fell asleep.

"We can't let this thing destroy more villages.  If Inu Yasha doesn't go after it, I will."  Sango gritted her teeth, her eyes distant as she gazed at the low fire.

"You'll do what?"  A voice growled as two figures came through the doorway.

"Are you planning on hunting this youkai down, Inu Yasha?"  Sango asked as he sat down beside Kagome, Miroku taking a seat next to the taijiya.

His amber-gold eyes darkened.  "Yeah."  He snorted.  "We're going after it. Now get some sleep.  I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day."

The taijiya lay down on her side tucking her arms under her head for pillowing. "Goodnight."  She murmured closing her eyes tight, praying for peaceful sleep.

Miroku leaned against a wall opposite Sango.  He rested his staff against his shoulder, "I have never seen death such as this, Inu Yasha.  There is little blood and no wounds.  Yet, the blood seemed as if it came from injury."  He closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall.

"I've never heard of a demon who killed like this.  But it was definitely a demon.  I could smell its stench when we got here."  Inu Yasha turned to the girl beside him as he caught her yawning through his peripheral vision, "Go to bed, Kagome."   

"You need to rest, Kagome-sama, to allow your body to heal from your illness."  Miroku said eyes still closed.

"Are you staying outside tonight, Inu Yasha?"  Her eyes were downcast, but he heard the worry in her words.

He sighed heavily, "I'll stay here, if it'll make you feel better.  Now go to sleep!"

She hurried over to one of the futons, throwing her sleeping bag over her for a blanket.  "Goodnight."  Knowing he would be near took her mind off the haunting memories of the dead villagers as she drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Black eyes, cold and heartless-void of any emotion- stared at her as she stood pleading, "Kohaku?"  She reached out to him, pain racking her injured body.  The boy raised his sickle high, bringing it down in a quick sweeping motion.  The chain attached to the deadly weapon clinked as the blade sliced through the air.  She closed her eyes, cringing as she anticipated her death.  Instead, cries echoed around her.  Opening her eyes, she watched her father fall to the ground, the boy named Kohaku standing over his lifeless body.  Scanning the faces before her, she watched helplessly as one by one her comrades, villagers, family fell at the boy's hand.  Finally, he turned to her, sorrow shining in his black orbs as he readied the final blow to end her life.  "Why, Kohaku?"  She asked.  "Why did you kill our father?"

Sango bolted upright, her breath harsh and ragged.  She inhaled deeply, taking in large gulps of air.  "Baku, eat my dreams."  She pleaded silently as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sango?"  Inu Yasha had been watching her toss in restless slumber.  Silently he walked over to the taijiya, squatting down beside her.

"Inu…Yasha?  I'm fine, just a bad dream."  Sango turned away from him.  She swiped at her unshed tears, her eyes distant and unfocused.

"We'll get him back, Sango."  He rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.  She sighed gratefully, knowing what he spoke of.  "He still has his own heart, no matter the control Naraku claims over him.  If he didn't he would have killed Kagome and that human girl Sesshoumaru travels with.  Tomorrow we go after this youkai, and then Naraku.  Your family and village will be avenged, I promise."  

The taijiya nodded once, "Arigato, Inu Yasha."  He crept back to his place beside Kagome as Sango laid back down to face the wall, tears streaming down her face.  Neither one of them noticed the sad violet eyes watching them from across the room.  Eyes that burned with compassion for the demon huntress before once again closing in mock slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning sun shone brightly down on the freshly dug graves.  The soft breeze blew the purple and black robes of the hoshi as he kneeled before the last burial mound saying his final prayer for eternal rest.  Sango stood at the edge of the newly formed cemetery.  She pushed back the memory of the dream, of her own lost people, of her brother.  Hugging the tiny yellow and black two-tailed neko in her arms, she waited for the monk to complete the ceremony to the dead.

"Which way?"  Miroku asked as he approached his companions.  

"Toward the mountains.  That youkai's scent is still in the air, so it didn't go far.  He crouched down as Kagome once again climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around him for support.  

"Kirara," Sango set the fire cat down and instantly she transformed into her youkai form.  "Hoshi-sama, if you touch me once!"  She reached behind her grabbing the edge of her large boomerang for emphasis.

"I will behave."  He smiled, his face a mask of innocent deception.  

"Come on, while I can still pick up its trail."  Inu Yasha barked out before taking off.

With Shippou perched on her head, Sango and Miroku on her back, the giant cat leaped into the air following the red, white, and green blur of the hanyou and miko below.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they landed once again on the ground, Miroku turned to the taijiya, "This is the fifth time since we left the village Inu Yasha has stopped."  He watched as the half demon sniffed the air, his canine ears twitching atop his head.

"Maybe he lost the scent."  Shippou chimed in as he too sniffed into the wind.  "Hey, I smell blood.  Inu Yasha, do you smell it?"

"Of course I smell it, whelp!  I've been smelling it!"  He snapped at the kitsune, his amber eyes glaring in annoyance.

"What is it?"  Kagome leaned over his shoulder to see into his face.

Avoiding eye contact with her and Sango he ground out, "Another village."

Kagome's eyes grew round.  "Inu Yasha, I sense a Shikon no kakera.  No!  Two of them, and they're coming right at us!"   

A/N:  A small cliffhanger, but a cliffhanger nonetheless!  Now for some FYI:

When Sango said, "Baku, eat my dreams."  Baku is a good spirit in Japanese Mythology.  If someone suffered a bad dream, they could call upon Baku to eat the bad dream.  Baku could then be induced to turn the bad dream good.

Please Review!!! I would really like to hear from you to know how you like the story!!!


	4. Eyes of the Dead

A/N:  Chapter 4!!!  Some action coming up!!!  This is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and please review!  It encourages me to write the next chapter!

Disclaimer:  The Inu tachi is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  

Recap:

As they landed once again on the ground, Miroku turned to the taijiya, "This is the fifth time since we left the village Inu Yasha has stopped."  He watched as the half demon sniffed the air, his canine ears twitching atop his head.

"Maybe he lost the scent."  Shippou chimed in as he too sniffed into the wind.  "Hey, I smell blood.  Inu Yasha, do you smell it?"

"Of course I smell it, whelp!  I've been smelling it!"  He snapped at the kitsune, his amber eyes glaring in annoyance.

"What is it?"  Kagome leaned over his shoulder to see into his face.

Avoiding eye contact with her and Sango he ground out, "Another village."

Kagome's eyes grew round.  "Inu Yasha, I sense a Shikon no kakera.  No!  Two of them, and they're coming right at us!"   

Eyes of the Dead 

Inu Yasha let out a deep-throated growl, "Kouga!"  He snarled, his youkai senses picking up the familiar scent of the wolf demon.

Within seconds a whirlwind scattering dust and brush came into view.  Stopping just in front of the inu hanyou, "Oi!  Inu-kuro!  What are you doing with my woman?"  

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped from Inu Yasha's back to greet her friend.

"Stay back, Kagome."  Inu Yasha drew his sword, his eyes never leaving Kouga.  "What are you doing here, wimpy wolf?"

"I sensed my woman and came to see her, mutt!  Kagome, how are you?"  He jumped high over the hanyou and grabbed Kagome's hands in his.

"You bastard!  Get your fucking hands off her!"  Inu Yasha whipped around to face his enemy.

"Stop it, Inu Yasha!"  The miko yelled, her already red face deepening its color.  

"Kagome, are you feeling well?  Your face is red and your hands are too warm."  Kouga peered closely into her face.  She turned away, flushing even more.

"It's just a sunburn.  I'm fine."  She pulled her hands from his grasp quickly as Inu Yasha came to stand beside her, snaking an arm tightly about her slender waist.  

"I still don't understand why you put up with this dog turd, Kagome."  He smirked at Inu Yasha's fuming face.

"Why you!"  Inu Yasha released his hold on Kagome as he leaped at the wolf youkai, his sword swinging.

With incredible speed Kouga jumped back, the sword missing him by a great distance.  "Is that the best you can do, hanyou?"  He chuckled.

"Stop fighting!"  Kagome yelled again.  Stepping between the two, she placed a placating hand on the sleeve of Inu Yasha's haori.  "Don't make me say "it", Inu Yasha!"  She looked sternly at him.

Inu Yasha's ears flattened to his skull.  "Fine, wench, but don't come crying to me when that wimpy wolf kidnaps you again!"  

"He's not going to kidnap me."  She rolled her eyes at him.  "Why are you here, Kouga-kun?"  Kagome asked.

"I smelled human blood so came to make sure my woman was safe."  

"Stop calling her that!  She's not your woman!"  The hanyou's eyes flashed anger as he growled deep in his throat, his grip tightening on the Tetsusaiga.

Miroku stepped forward, "Have you been to the village, then, Kouga?"  

His attention was momentarily distracted by the hoshi's question.  "Aa. Everyone was dead."  He suddenly jumped to one side as Inu Yasha's fist came flying at him.

"Osuwari!"  Kagome's voice cut through the air.

Instantly Inu Yasha slammed into the ground his face meeting the dirt with an audible grunt. "What the fuck did you do that for, bitch?"  He tried to pull himself up only to slam down once again as Kagome yelled another "osuwari" at him.  Kouga's laughter filled his ears.

"Inu Yasha, perhaps we should continue to the village.  If this is the same youkai from last night, then more villages are in danger."  Miroku spoke up, already annoyed with the all too familiar scenario before him.

"I'm sorry, Kouga-kun, but we really do have to go."  She strode over to Kirara and climbed onto the fire cat's back.  She was in no mood to deal with the angry dog demon.

"I'll go with you, Kagome."  Glancing at the now standing hanyou.  "Someone has to protect my woman from danger."

"Shut up!"  Inu Yasha snapped.  _'Why the hell does he have to tag along?  Bastard, if he touches my Kagome…huh?  Where did that come from?  Feh, whatever!' _His mind warred with itself.  "Let's go."

Shippou curled up in Kagome's lap as Sango and Miroku once again sat on Kirara's back.  The demon cat leaped into the sky.

"It's good that Kouga-kun showed up.  We don't know what this youkai is and it has already destroyed two villages that we know of."  The miko said as she watched the two streaks of color racing below through the forest.

"Kagome-chan?"  Sango spoke up, "Do you think it wise to let Kouga this close to you?"  She glanced back at her friend sitting behind her.

"Huh?"  Kagome looked at Sango confused.

"Inu Yasha has been more protective of you lately.  Haven't you noticed?"  A knowing smile spread across the taijiya's face as she thought of how Inu Yasha had unabashedly held Kagome while she was ill.

"I have never seen him this attentive to you, Kagome-sama."  Miroku broke into the girls' conversation.

"It was only because I was sick. Can't let anything happen to his shard detector."  Kagome replied dejectedly.  She lowered her head, hiding the sadness she felt.

"That's not true, Kagome-chan.  Inu Yasha cares for you very much.  Look how possessive he becomes whenever Kouga is around."

Kagome just snorted, "Like I said, he doesn't want anything to happen to his precious shard detector."  Again she looked to the blurred figures on the ground below.  _'But he has been nicer to me lately.  No, he's rude, a jerk, inconsiderate…and I love him.' _ She sighed.  

Kiarara landed as the village came into view.

"Just like the other village."  Inu Yasha said as he once again took Kagome's hand, growling low as Kouga approached the girl.

"It will take the rest of the day to burry them."  Miroku glanced at the scattered bodies of the villagers.  Then smiled slyly at Kouga, "But it will go much faster now that Kouga is here to help."

"Nani?"  Kouga stared wide-eyed at the hoshi.

"It is very honorable of you to offer your assistance."  Smiling at Sango Miroku winked.

"Don't you think so, Kagome-chan?"  Sango turned to her friend.

"Arigato, Kouga-kun!"  She beamed at him ignoring the hanyou's low growls and Shippou's muffled snickers.

"I-I…" Looking into Kagome's expectant face, "If it will make you happy, Kagome."  

"Hai!"  The miko pulled her hand free from Inu Yasha's and followed Sango, Kiarara and Shippou to search for an empty hut.  Her smile faded as she once again looked into the unseeing eyes of the dead villagers.

"What kind of demon could do this?"  Shippou asked as he snuggled deeper into Kagome's embrace.

"A very evil one, Shippou."  Sango replied, a haunted look shadowing her dark eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Miroku said prayers over the last of the graves, Inu Yasha ran off, following the smell of ramen wafting from one of the huts.

Sango handed him a bowl as he plopped down in front of the small fire.  As he began stuffing the noodles into his mouth Miroku and Kouga entered.

"Arigato, Sango-sama." Miroku smiled at the taijiya as he accepted the offered food.  He glanced over at Kouga who tried to sit next to Kagome only to have Shippou pounce to occupy the empty space beside her.  Inu Yasha sat close at her other side, glaring every so often at the wolf pack leader.

He sat next to the hoshi taking the bowl of food Sango gave him, staring menacingly at the hanyou next to girl he considered his woman.  "What kind of food is this?"  He asked sniffing at the noodles in broth.

"Ramen.  Kagome brought it from her country."  Shippou offered through a mouthful of food.

"Shut up and eat it, wimpy wolf, unless you'd rather starve."  Inu Yasha chuckled to himself. 

"Dumbass!"  Kouga retorted.  "I know how to hunt!  I don't have to depend on human food."  

"Inu Yasha, be nice.  You will both behave tonight, or I will take Kiarara and go home!"  She smiled at the mumbled voices of the two men.

They finished their meal in silence.  Outside the walls of the hut, the wind picked up and dark clouds covered the remnants of the moon.  The door flap banged noisily against its frame as the wind blew through the desolate town.  

"We need to secure the window and door hangings, Kagome-chan."  Sango stood as she spoke.

"Hai."  Kagome replied as she went to assist the taijiya.

"Something's not right."  Inu Yasha muttered to the others as the women tied the leather straps to hold off the strong wind and threatening rain.  "The youkai scent is strong again, like it's coming back."

"The wind is stronger now, Inu Yasha.  Perhaps that could be the cause of it."  Miroku rested his staff against his shoulder, his cursed hand gripping the sleek wood lightly.

Kouga shook his head, "No, Inu kuru is right.  It's coming back this way."

"And we're gonna be ready for it."  The hanyou looked at the women as they once again sat down by the fire.

Seeing the hardened glare on Inu Yasha and Kouga's faces, "What's up?"

"It would seem we are soon to face the youkai we have been following."  Miroku's serious expression registered in the taijiya's mind.  

Shippou dove into Kagome's arms, seeking the comfort of her embrace.  He watched through frightened child eyes as Sango pulled her Hairikotsu across her lap, running her thumb across its sharpened edge.  Inu Yasha rested one clawed hand restlessly on his sword as Kouga and Miroku sat alert to the approaching danger.  "Do you think it has a Shikon no kakera?"  He asked the girl holding him.

Kagome closed her eyes, her miko powers flowing out as she focused on the energy of the jewel.  "No.  I don't sense any except the two Kouga has."

"Then this is going to be easy."  The confidant hanyou replied.  

The group sat waiting, tense as they anticipated the coming battle.  Suddenly Miroku looked up, "Youki.  And it's coming fast."

"Let's go."  Inu Yasha jumped up tearing the bamboo flap from the doorway as the others followed him into the raging night winds.  The giant blade of the Tetsusaiga cast light into the dark night.  As a strong odor filled the air, he turned to the miko, "Stay back, Kagome!  Sango, Miroku watch her!"

They nodded in compliance as they stood in fighting stance on each side of their friend.  Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder, ready to do his part to protect his adopted mother.  Kiarara snarled as she changed from a tiny cat into her giant youkai form.  

As Inu Yasha and Kouga stood ready to face the beast, a blast of air swished past throwing Inu Yasha and Kouga to the ground.  They sat stunned as the others looked on.  "What the fuck was that?"  Inu Yasha snarled as he pulled himself up, only to have a second whirl of wind rush past.  His eyes grew wide as he lifted one clawed hand to his chest, staring in bewilderment at the blood soaking his haori and coating his fingers.  A large rip across his overcoat and undershirt revealed a deep gash sliced across his chest, his crimson blood pooling to the ground.

A/N:  Another cliffhanger!  I really had trouble with this chapter, so it is not as good as it could have been.  This new fic popped into my head and demanded I write it instead.  So I did!  If you want to check it out, I warn you, it's a citrus!  Will try to keep both fics updated on a regular basis!  Well, you know the routine, Please review!  I really would like to know what you think of this fic and it encourages the next chapters!!!


	5. Enter Myouga the Flea

A/N:  Chapter 5, YAY!!!  This is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and **please review**!  It encourages me to write the next chapter!

And to all of you who requested more Sango/Miroku waff, don't worry, I have some serious stuff planned for my favorite houshi and taijiya!!!   

Disclaimer: The Inu tachi is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. 

Recap:

They nodded in compliance as they stood in fighting stance on each side of their friend.  Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder, ready to do his part to protect his adopted mother.  Kiarara snarled as she changed from a tiny cat into her giant youkai form.  

As Inu Yasha and Kouga stood ready to face the beast, a blast of air swished past throwing Inu Yasha and Kouga to the ground.  They sat stunned as the others looked on.  "What the fuck was that?"  Inu Yasha snarled as he pulled himself up, only to have a second whirl of wind rush past.  His eyes grew wide as he lifted one clawed hand to his chest, staring in bewilderment at the blood soaking his haori and coating his fingers.  A large rip across his overcoat and undershirt revealed a deep gash sliced across his chest, his crimson blood pooling to the ground.

Chapter 5:**  Enter Myouga, the Flea**

"Inu Yasha!"  Kagome screamed.  She watched in horror as a blurring gust of solid wind blew past, slicing through the hanyou's body before it stopped by the woods.  Her eyes grew wide at the amount of blood gushing from the wound across Inu Yasha's chest. 

Before she could rush to his side, Miroku's arm reached out, holding her back.

"No, Kagome-sama, we do not know what manner of beast this is."  Miroku said as he pulled the miko behind him and Sango.  The girl only nodded in response.

Inu Yasha pulled himself up into a crouching position.  A growl rumbled from him as he turned to the wolf prince who now stood beside him.  "Did you see anything, Kouga?"  He snarled, biting back the pain in this chest.

"Only a strong gust of wind, it was fast."  Kouga replied, glancing nervously around.  His eyes rested on the youkai wind at the far end of the village.  "I don't like this, Inu Yasha.  Whatever this is, it's faster than even me."  

Inu Yasha grunted once more, one clawed hand clutching at his chest.

Kouga looked to the hanyou on his right smirking arrogantly.  "Oi, Inu Kuro, what's wrong with you?"

"Piss off, wolf wimp!"  Inu Yasha hissed as the pain seared through him.  A stream of blood trickled down his chest, staining the fire rat fur of his overcoat.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga yelled over his shoulder to the girl, "I'll kill this bastard for you."

"Keh!"  Was all Inu Yasha could say before the whirling wind came rushing toward them again.  He lunged to the side, rolling to a crouched position as he felt the sting of air swish past.  Stabbing Tetsusaiga lightly into the dirt, he leaned on the sword pulling himself up.

Kouga too had seen the strange blur rushing at them and jumped high into the air, landing several feet from where he and the hanyou had stood.  The youkai wind quickly changed direction to once again attack.  Kouga crouched slightly before running at full speed in a head on attack.

"Kouga, no!"  Inu Yasha ran after the wolf pack leader, but his speed was no match for the other demon.  

He watched wide-eyed as Kouga leapt high with an outstretched leg.  Before his foot made contact with the beast, Kouga was wrenched from the air.  Blood splattered as he was sucked into the whirlwind.  Seconds later Kouga came flying back through the air.  He landed with a hard thud before skidding several feet across the ground.  His body leaving a deep trench in its wake.

Kouga shook himself as he sat up, staring in disbelief at the tear in his armor.  A long, bloody slice ran the length of his thigh.  "What the hell is that thing?"  Still shaking, he pulled himself up, growling as pain shot through his leg.  Something was not right with this enemy.  Sniffing into the air, he tried to identify this new foe, grunting in frustration as the foul scent filled his nostrils.  It was beyond his recognition.

Inu Yasha walked to the middle of the village, Tetsusaiga held out before him.  He eyed the swirling mass as it once again changed direction.  His keen senses worked quickly to judge speed and distance before slamming the giant fang down.  "Kaze no Kizu!"  A bright light flashed forward.  Chunks of dirt and rock flew as the Cutting Wind ripped through the land and air, slamming with violent force into the oncoming youkai.  Inu Yasha flew back from the force of the impact, landing with a grunt on his backside, Tetsusaiga still clenched securely in both fists.

"Nani?"  Inu Yasha and Kouga exclaimed in unison.  The unknown youkai still stood behind a wall of rushing wind.  Eyes narrowing, Inu Yasha smirked as he realized he could now see a fuzzy shape within the wind cloud.  Though the demon still moved at an accelerated rate, the kaze no kizu had slowed it enough to make it somewhat visible.  Before he could begin a second attack, the creature sped off toward the forest, escaping into the safety of the dense wood.

 "Chicken shit!"  Kouga spat, "What kind of demon runs from a fight?"

Inu Yasha staggered on his feet, swaying slightly as he tried to gain his balance against pain and the wind raging around him.  Sniffing at the air, "It's gone down wind, I can't pick up its scent anymore."

"Hai," Kouga agreed as he too tried to catch the youkai's scent in the stormy wind.

 "Is it gone?"  Sango asked, her bone boomerang held in her tight grip.

"I no longer feel its youki," the houshi replied, "but it moves so swiftly, I cannot say for certain it has fled the area."  

Kagome shot past Miroku to Inu Yasha's side.  With tentative hands she pulled back the ripped fire rat fur of his overcoat to assess the inu youkai's wounds.  She gasped, swallowing down the bile that now rose in her throat.  The wound was deep, tiny chips of bone clung to the torn muscle and flesh.  "Come on, Inu Yasha.  This is bad, I need to treat it."  She grabbed for his arm intent on leading him back to the small hut where her supplies were.

Inu Yasha jerked out of her grasp, "Keh!  I'm fine, woman!"  He walked to the edge of the forest where the youkai had disappeared.  "It'll be back."  He muttered as he walked back to the hut.

The others followed him quietly, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha glared, his fangs bared as he scowled at his Kagome.  His eyes nearly popped out of his head when she had plastered the smelly medicine on the wimpy wolf's thigh, her fingers rubbing it into the wound running the length of the youkai's upper thigh.  A deep growl rumbled in his throat when Kouga turned a smirking glance toward him.  Her hands were just a little too close for his liking.  _'I'll kill him!'_ the hanyou thought, relaxing slightly when she began bandaging Kouga's leg.

"You should stay off that leg for a day or two, Kouga-kun."  Kagome said as she finished wrapping the white gauze around the wolf prince's injured limb.  

Kouga smiled at the miko, his eyes shining mischievously as he caught the low growls of the hanyou.  "Arigato, Kagome."  He murmured as he grabbed one of her hands, his fingers brushing lightly against her palm.  His smile widened as Inu Yasha's growls grew louder.  

Kagome blushed deeply as she snatched her hand away.  Side glancing at Inu Yasha, she quickly averted her gaze from his amber glare.  "The ointment should help it heal faster, but you should still rest it a while."  

"Feh!"  Inu Yasha snorted.  "He's a full youkai with Shikon no kakera, Kagome!  He heals faster than I do, stupid girl."  He mumbled the last under his breath.  

"Stop grumbling, Inu Yasha!  Now, let me see your wound."  Kagome reached up to remove the hanyou's haori but stopped as he gently shoved her hands away.  "Baka!"  At her outburst, his ears laid protectively against his head, shielding them from anymore of her outbursts.  "That thing cut you pretty bad!  So stop trying to be all tough and let me treat you, damn it!"

Inu Yasha looked up, his liquid gold eyes meeting her hazel ones.  He inwardly flinched as he saw the hurt hidden behind her anger in those endless pools of hers.  Sighing, he jerked off the haori, hissing in regret as a sharp pain wrenched through him.  Growling, he was more careful in taking off his undershirt, allowing Kagome to help him. 

Kagome inhaled sharply.  The wound was much worse than she had originally thought, running several inches across the expanse of his chest.  Outside she had only glimpsed it through his ripped clothes and increasing darkness of the approaching storm.  Now, in the bright orange glow of the fire, she got a clear view.  With gentle hands she cleansed away the blood, asking Shippou to refresh the bowl of water many times.  "Gomen, this might sting."  She said as she smeared on the thick, clear goop.  

Inu Yasha winced, a whimper escaping him as Kagome carefully worked on the wound.   When she stopped to look up at him, he gave a brief nod for her to continue, not wanting to anger or hurt her feelings again.  And he really did need to have it treated.  Though he had not looked at his own injury, the searing pain and quantities of lost blood told him it was bad. His skin burned beneath the miko's light touch, her careful ministrations teasing his skin.  Just her touch alone was all the balm he needed to stop his pain.  As Kagome leaned closer to bind the wound, he inhaled her soft scent, reveling in its sweetness.  He sat still with his eyes closed, his ears swiveling to catch the low conversation of the taijiya and houshi, who were surprisingly getting along.  He picked up the deep breathing of the kitsune sleeping next to Kirara.  The fire cat gave a soft mew occasionally as she dreamed.  Kagome leaned closer into him, her arms encircling his chest as she wrapped the gauze securely around him.  Tensing, he tried to keep his mind off the girl whose face was practically against his bare chest.

Kagome blushed as she leaned forward, her eyes downcast as she tried not to look at the lean muscles of the hanyou.  Feeling his muscles tense up, she paused to look up at him.  Inu Yasha sat with his eyes closed, his face expressionless except for a slight pink shading his cheeks.  "Inu…Inu Yasha?"  Her voice was barely a whisper.  "Daijoubu?"  

His canine ears flitted, pricking forward to better catch her words.  "Huh, Kagome?"  Inu Yasha asked.  So engrossed in her closeness, he had missed her question.

"Are you alright, Inu Yasha?  The bandage isn't too tight?"  

This time he heard her words.  "Feh," he snorted softly, resting his eyes on her upturned face.  She pulled back from him, and Inu Yasha suddenly missed the warmth of her breath on his bare skin.  Seeing the concern in her eyes, he unconsciously reached up a clawed hand cupping her cheek lightly.  A corner of his lip curved upward as he crooked a smile at her, "Arigato, Kagome.  I feel better."  He seemed lost in her endless gaze, her face mere inches from his.  Slowly, without thought, he seemed to be closing the already narrow distance, his eyes darting once to the girl's soft pink lips. 

"What's Inu Yasha doing?"  Shippou's sleepy voice broke the silence just as Kouga began growling.

Realizing what they were both doing, Kagome jumped to her feet nearly tripping over the roll of bandages left on the floor.  Inu Yasha jumped back, turning his head in embarrassment.  _'What was I thinking?'_  He berated himself.  _'Baka!  This is all that wimpy wolf's fault!'_  A sudden heat rushed through him as he thought of what he had almost done.  For once he was grateful for Shippou's interference.  If the kitsune had not had perfect timing, Inu Yasha was sure he would have made a fool out of himself and kissed the girl…right there in front of everyone_.  'Baka!'_ his brain yelled again, mentally hitting himself.  Inu Yasha's embarrassment quickly turned to anger.

"I told you I was fine, wench!  I don't need your help!"  Snarling through gritted teeth, the hanyou tried to hide the sharp pain his outburst was causing.

"Fine!  Next time you can just bleed to death for all I care!"  Kagome yelled back as she stomped off to sit next to Sango and Miroku.

A throaty chuckle filled the room and everyone turned to look at Miroku.  "It would seem Inu Yasha is feeling much better, Kagome-sama."                                                          

"Hentai!"  A sudden thud ended the monk's laughter as Sango's Hairikotsu slammed lightly with the houshi's head.  

"I didn't say anything bad!"  Miroku protested, rubbing the knot on the back of his head.

"You were thinking it!"  She retorted, scooting away from him to sit closer to the still red faced Kagome.

Shippou giggled happily as Miroku pouted, still rubbing his damaged cranium.  "Was Inu Yasha going to kiss you, Kagome?"  The fox child asked innocently.

"Hell no!"  Inu Yasha barked back, cracking his knuckles threateningly at the little fox.  His outburst caused Kagome to turn an even deeper shade of red, her voice frozen in her throat.

"Good thing, dog turd, or I'd have kicked your scrawny ass for touching my woman!"  Kouga growled.  

"She's not YOUR woman!"  Anger flashed in the hanyou's eyes.  Kouga lay on his side, one elbow resting on the floor with his head propped up on his balled fist.  A clawed finger of his free hand scratched absently into the floor in front of him.  The wolf's lazy attitude only aggravated the inu youkai further.  Forgetting his wound, Inu Yasha snatched up the Tetsusaiga, yanking it free of its sheath.

Kouga jumped to his feet, wincing as pain shot through his injured limb.  "She is MY woman!"  

Positioning himself into a low crouch, Inu Yasha prepared to pounce on the wolf leader.  "Stop saying that, asshole!" A threatening growl tore from him, his golden eyes burning into Kouga's.  Just as he launched himself at the wolf youkai, Kagome appeared.  

"Osuwari!"  With a thump and a groan of agony, Inu Yasha face planted to the floor.  A soft whimper escaped him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh my God!  Inu Yasha!"  Kagome rushed to his side, guilt filling her.  "Inu Yasha?"  The miko pleaded, begging her hanyou to wake up.  "Miroku-sama, help me get him to a futon."  

"The houshi and I'll do it, Kagome.  You're not strong enough to lift him."  Kouga offered, then retreated as she glared at him, angry fire burning in her eyes.  Kouga swallowed audibly and he felt his hackles rise.  He could feel the girl's miko powers increase with her anger and he cringed inwardly.

"Don't you touch him, Kouga!  I am NOT your woman.  I am NO ONES woman!  And how could you get him all upset knowing he's injured?"  She towered over the wolf boy, forcing him to lower his head in shame.

"G-gomen, Kagome"  Kouga gulped.  He had never seen the miko so angry; she scared him.  Her beautiful face was scrunched into a scowl, her hazel eyes squinted to tiny slits, her delicate brows lowered to emphasize her ire.

"I'll help houshi-sama."  Sango approached the still unconscious hanyou.  Carefully grasping him under one arm, Miroku took the other and the moved him to Kagome's sleeping bag.  They rolled him onto his back gently, careful not to jar his injury further.  

It took a moment for Kagome to register where her two friends had put the unconscious dog demon.  Her eyes widened as she turned to them, "B-b-but, where I am supposed to sleep?"  

A knowing smile lit the taijiya's eyes.  "You're sleeping bag was the closest bed, Kagome-chan, and Inu Yasha is quite heavy."  

The miko sighed in resignation.  "I probably won't sleep much tonight anyway.  Guess I better redress his wounds."  With one final glare of warning at Kouga, she once again grabbed her medical supplies and began working on rebinding Inu Yasha's injury.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha woke to something heavy lying across his stomach.  Cracking open one golden eye, he glimpsed a waterfall of raven black hair.  Inhaling deeply, he caught the intoxicating scent of honey, sweet herbs, and Kagome.  She shifted, turning her face to his, her hair falling over her serene features.  Her arms tightened their hold around him, and he reached down, gently pulling her further up his body, her head now nestled against the hollow of shoulder.  Resting his chin on top of her head, he closed his eyes again.  She would probably "sit" him a hundred times for this, but it was worth it to hold her, if only for the few hours left in the night.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the morning sun began its ascent into the sky, Kagome became aware of something warm pressed against her.  Her sleep filled mind slowly retraced the steps of the previous night.  She and Sango had replaced Inu Yasha's bloodied bandages with new ones.  By the time she had finished packing away the medical supplies, everyone else had fallen asleep.  Shippou and Kirara had curled themselves up next to Sango.  Miroku slept with his back against a wall, his shakujou held in his cursed hand rested against his shoulder.  Kouga slept by the fire lying on his stomach, his arms pillowed beneath his head.  Feeling drowsy herself, Kagome had quietly placed her backpack behind her to lean upon.  The small group crowded the little hut, so she sat next to Inu Yasha.  Someone would have to stay up and keep watch, and she being the only one awake was the obvious choice.  

_'I must have fallen asleep.'_ Her now fully awake brain rationalized.  _' Eep!  Inu Yasha's going to kill me if he wakes with me like this!' _ No sooner did her now functional mind say those words then did she try to carefully disengage herself from the hanyou's gentle embrace.  A pale pink tinted her face as her movement only caused him to pull her tighter against him.  "Now what?"  She mumbled out loud, watching as his fuzzy, white ears flicked at the sound of her voice.  Fearing waking the sleeping hanyou, she once again closed her eyes and lay still, forcing her thoughts to stay quiet.  She did not notice the frowning wolf youkai watching her, or the smiling looks of the taijiya and houshi.

Sniffing at the air, Kouga suddenly rose to his feet, "Something's coming."  

Instantly everyone was awake, including the previously sleeping Inu Yasha.  He pulled himself up into a sitting position, gasping softly at the tight pain in his chest, Kagome still held in his embrace. 

"Is it the youkai from last night?"  Miroku asked, standing at alert ready to go into battle.  Sango too readied herself, grabbing Hairikotsu. 

Sniffing the gentle breeze that blew in from the now repaired door flap, "No, this doesn't have the same stink."  Kouga walked over to the doorway and pulled back the bamboo flap.

"Smells like… Hachi?" Inu Yasha sniffed again, "It's that damn tanuke alright!"  He exclaimed as he released his hold on the miko.  

Kagome did not move from his side, rather stayed there as she tried to register the fact that Inu Yasha had woken up holding her and acted like he didn't notice.  And when he did notice, he acted like it was no big deal.  Pushing aside her confusion over his actions, she suddenly jumped as Inu Yasha's hand came up and slapped at something on his neck.

Everyone watched as a flat speck floated into the open palm of Inu Yasha's hand.  "Myouga-jiji!"  The hanyou exclaimed, glaring at the tiny flea.  

"Inu Yasha-sama!  I have been searching everywhere for you!  Thank Kami I found Hachi and he brought me here.!"

The flea huffed, as he popped himself back into his full bodied shape.  

"What is it you want, flea?"  Inu Yasha snapped, eyes darting to the doorway where Miroku's on again off again youkai servant now stood.

"I have come to warn you of the Kamaitachi, Inu Yasha-sama."

A/N:  First off, I would like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter!  I had writer's block (Evil Writer's Block!) but I am thankfully over it now!  FF.net wouldn't let my upload any new chapters for some reason! Secondly, I would like to thank all of you for being patient during all my evil cliffhangers!  And yes, this is especially for you Whoobanhooaglo!  I know how much you really hate them…so I decided to end this chapter without a real one.  But the next one…Muwahahahaha!!!  For those of you who are mad at me for getting Inu-chan hurt…get over it!  He will!  He is half youkai after all!  And Kouga is hurt too…well, barely!  I just loved scaring the hell out of him with an irate Kagome!  We always see poor Shippou and Inu Yasha cringing from her frightening anger, thought Kouga should experience it too.  As for vocabulary, I don't think there's too much Japanese in here that most don't already know…but if there is, e-mail me and I will be glad to explain and I will put the glossary of words back at the end of each chapter.  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and to those of you who haven't, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! It encourages the next chapters!  


	6. The kamaitachi

A/N:  Chapter 6!!! This is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and **please review**!  It encourages me to write the next chapter!

And to all of you who requested more Sango/Miroku waff, don't worry, I have some serious stuff planned for my favorite houshi and taijiya in a couple more chapters!!! 

Waff Warning:  This chapter has fluffiness!    

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, I do however own several fantasies about a certain hanyou…err…Did I say that? Ehehe…

**Recap:**

Everyone watched as a flat speck floated into the open palm of Inu Yasha's hand.  "Myouga-jiji!"  The hanyou exclaimed, glaring at the tiny flea.  

"Inu Yasha-sama!  I have been searching everywhere for you!  Thank Kami I found Hachi and he brought me here!"

The flea huffed, as he popped himself back into his full bodied shape.  

"What is it you want, flea?"  Inu Yasha snapped, eyes darting to the doorway where Miroku's on again off again youkai servant now stood.

"I have come to warn you of the Kamaitachi, Inu Yasha-sama."

Chapter 6:  **The Kamaitachi**

"Kamaitachi?"  Inu Yasha glared at the small flee, annoyance flashing in his golden orbs.  "What the hell is that?"

Myouga folded his tiny arms over his now puffed up chest as he glanced around at the now awaiting faces of the others.  A serious look crossed his parasitic features and he "hmphed" loudly, clearing his throat with a great air of authority and importance.  Seeing the impatient glare of his master, he inhaled before telling his story.

"The kamaitachi are weasel like youkai.  Usually they are harmless, only playing practical jokes on humans.  But something has changed them.  For some unknown reason the three siblings are now killing humans.  They have annihilated several villages in the southern lands, and are now moving north.  I fear the power of the Shikon no Toma is involved, or perhaps even Naraku."

"Hmm…" Miroku absorbed this information briefly before speaking.  "I have heard of the kamaitachi.  They are indeed jokesters, enjoying tormenting humans without causing serious harm.  But I have also heard that they move so swiftly no one has ever seen their true form."

Myouga nodded before continuing his tale.  "Indeed, they are quite fast.  Few humans have actually seen anything more than a gust of wind.  What family of youkai they belong to, I do not know, only that they resemble a weasel yet are not weasels."

Kagome leaned closer to the flea demon in the hanyou's palm.  "Then that means the youkai that Inu Yasha and Kouga-kun fought last night, it was this kamaitachi?"

"From the destruction of this village, I would say yes, Kagome-sama.  It appears they have traveled farther north than I thought."  The flea bowed his head, hiding the fear that suddenly welled up in him.  He hated being near danger.  Being so small in size was great camouflage but it did not protect him from physical harm should he be unable to run away.  Something his master had forced upon him on more than one occasion.

"But you said there are three of them, there was only one youkai last night."  The kitsune jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder to better hear Myouga'.

"How do they attack, Myouga-jiji?"  Kouga asked, his mind flashing back to the battle.  He had sensed something wrong with the youkai.  _'The scent was off,'_ Kouga thought to himself.  "Oi, Inu kuro, there were two of them last night.  The scent from the first attack wasn't like the second."

"Aa."  Inu Yasha too had realized this fact.  "So the third one hasn't shown up yet."  His arm snaked subconsciously around Kagome's waist, pulling her tighter against him.  A dreaded feeling washed over the hanyou.  How could he defeat three of these damned things if he couldn't even handle one.  Kagome's safety, as well as that of his other friends, worried him.

Kagome released a silent gasp as the hanyou wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him.  Again she became confused by his actions.  She side glanced at him, noting the worry in his amber eyes.  _'Is Inu Yasha afraid?'_  She wondered.  _'The youkai last night were strong, stronger than any we've encountered so far.  But, why is he acting like this?  Even before…Inu Yasha has been acting weird.' _ The miko didn't know what to think of Inu Yasha's sudden change toward her.  Since Kagome had returned from her own time to the Sengoku Jidai, the hanyou had been acting differently.  A sadness fell over her as she considered the possible reasons behind Inu Yasha's action_.  'I'm his shard detector, Gods forbid should I get hurt.  Or is it because I remind him of Kikyou?'_  Once again Kagome forced the thoughts aside, focusing on the voices around her.

"You said they were tricksters, Myouga-jii-chan, what do you mean?"  Though she had been trained with the knowledge of many different youkai, the taijiya had never heard of the three sibling weasels.

Once again Myouga puffed up his chest, feeling proud of his great knowledge of this new and dangerous foe.  "The siblings, no one knows if they are female, male, or both, are somewhat like weasels.  But they have sickles for hands.  The first will attack its victim, knocking them down, then a second would attack biting the person.  The attacks have never caused severe injuries.  Finally, the third kamaitachi would come and heal the wounds.  They have done this for many years, perhaps centuries.  Now, they are killing their victims.  It is very disturbing."

"What would cause them to change, I wonder?"  Marko pondered.  He had been eyeing the couple sitting beside him.  Watching with guarded glances as Inu Yasha held Kagome possessively to him.  A quick look in the wolf youkai's direction told Miroku that Kouga too had noticed Kagome pressed against the hanyou's side, his arm holding her to him.  A sudden and familiar tingle began to itch in the palm of his hand.  It spread rapidly to his fingers, the heat of it sending signals to his hentai brain.  Noticing Sango kneeling beside him by the fire, he slowly inched his hand behind her.  With a look of devoted interest in the flea's words, he found the firm round bottom of the taijiya, rubbing it once before he squeezed it gently.  Before the sigh of content could leave him…

"HENTAI!"  Sango swung her hand with great force, a loud "smack!" filling the air as she made contact with Miroku's face.  His head snapped back at the impact causing him to nearly fall to the ground.  

"Why, Sango-sama, what did I do?"  His face was one of complete innocence as he rubbed the now bruised flesh of his right cheek.

"Miroku, you asshole!  Can't you keep your hands to yourself just once?"  Inu Yasha ground out, annoyed that the baka monk couldn't control his lecherous ways.

Sango jumped to her feet, anger flashing in her dark brown eyes.  "I need some fresh air!"  she snapped, giving Kagome a pleading look as she spoke.  It irritated her to no end that even in the most important of moments, like discussing this new enemy, the houshi could not keep his groping hands to himself.

Understanding her friend's silent request, "I'll join you Sango-chan.  I need to get some air too."  Kagome started to rise, but the weight of Inu Yasha's arm around her prevented her from moving.  Heat rose to her cheeks as she noticed the intent look of the others.  "Um, Inu Yasha?"  Embarrassment kept her from looking at the hanyou.

"What?"  Inu Yasha barked, never taking his eyes from the flea or the wolf youkai.

"Can you…uh…let go of me?"  The miko's voice was barely a whisper.

"You're not going anywhere and neither is Sango.  I can't have you two running around outside when those demons are still out there somewhere."

"I have to agree with Inu Yasha, Sango-sama."  Miroku spoke in a more serious tone than before.

"I can take care  of myself!  I _am_ a trained demon exterminator!"  Sango retorted.

"If I couldn't take one of them down with Tetsusaiga, what makes you think you can with your boomerang?"  His amber gaze rested on Sango's now defeated face.  She sat down grudgingly, making sure to put extra distance between her and the wayward monk.

Finally looking up at Inu Yasha, Kagome's blush deepened.  "Ehehe…Inu Yasha, I really do need some fresh air."  

"Why?"  Inu Yasha looked down into Kagome's face, ignoring his reddening features as he held her to him. 

"I…um…need to…you know…to relieve myself."  She ducked her head to hide the bright crimson hue she felt heating her face.

"Damn it, woman!"  he growled.  "Fine, I'm going with you."

"Nani?!"  Kagome didn't think her face could get any redder.

"I'm not going to watch, baka!  Who do you think I am, Miroku?"

His face a mask of shocked innocence, Miroku exclaimed,  "Inu Yasha!  I am shocked that you think so lowly of me to peak at lady when she is…" His words were cut short by a sudden whack to the head.

"Since when have you cared what a woman's doing to peak at her, Miroku?"  Shippou laughed as Sango lay Hairikotsu back down beside her, a satisfied smirk on her face at the new lump now forming on the hentai houshi's head.

Kouga stared in amazement at the group before him.  These were the heroes who planned on defeating Naraku?  He stifled the urge to laugh.  Kouga had seen this strange pack of the inu hanyou fight, he knew they were a powerful force to reckon with, but outside of battle, they were the biggest bunch of morons he had ever witnessed.  The wolf prince's reserves were being sorely stretched.  It had taken all his willpower not to kill the hanyou for touching his woman in such a possessive way, but Kagome's anger the previous day had  made him scared to say anything more while Inu Yasha was still injured.  The sudden movement of the object of his desire caught his attention.

Kagome rose to her feet, glaring down with a still red face at the dog demon.  As Inu Yasha tried to rise, pain ripped through him and he whimpered against his will.  "Inu Yasha!  You can't move, you're still hurt.  Lay back down, Sango-chan and Shippou can go with me.  I'll be fine, I promise."

Biting back the pain, Inu Yasha glared at her, his face contorted in a mix of pain and thought.  "Kirara,"  The fire cat mewed as she looked up at the hanyou. "Go with them.  Any sign of danger get them in the air, fast."  The neko nodded her head as she followed the two women and kitsune outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finding a large rock nestled amongst a small cluster of bushes and trees behind the hut they had just vacated, Kagome and Sango sat down.  Kirara, now transformed into her demon form, stood guard, her nose to the wind and her ears twitching.  She let out a soft growl to Shippou as he sat on her back, giving the young women some privacy.

"So, what's up Sango-chan?"  Kagome asked, concern for the girl who was like a big sister to her.

"That baka houshi!"  Sango exclaimed.  "Always groping me!  The pervert!"

"Um…Sango-chan,"  Kagome looked at her friend, trying to think of the right way to phrase her question.  Deciding it best to just get to the point, she blurted out, "Do you have feelings for Miroku?"

Sango nearly fell off the rock.  "Nani!"  She exclaimed, her face turning a brilliant scarlet. "W-why do you think t-that?"  She ducked her head, hiding her face in the shadows of her bangs. 

"Because he likes you!"  Shippou chirped.  His face was scrunched up in disgust, but his green eyes shimmered with mischievous glee.

"Why would I have feelings for that lecherous, perverted, delinquent monk?!"  Her voice held just a bit too much conviction for the future girl to be convinced.  Seeing the doubt in her friend's expressive eyes, "Hmph!  Think what you want.  And the only thing Houshi-sama likes about me is my ass!"  Sango glared off toward the hut said monk was presently occupying.  _'Oh, gods!  Does he really like me?  He is very handsome.  And sometimes he can be very nice…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?'_  She shook her head to clear her mind of her wayward thoughts.

Kagome giggled at her friend's action.  She somehow sensed what Sango was doing, clearing her mind of unwanted thoughts.  She had done it herself many times in the past whenever she thought about a certain hanyou.  "Come on Sango-chan, let's get back before the guys come looking for us."  With that the two girls and two youkai walked back toward the hut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Finally, what the hell took you so long?"  Inu Yasha barked at the girls as the entered the hut, gold eyes glaring at the miko.

Kagome snorted.  _'Why does he always have to be so darn grumpy?'_ She asked herself, anger beginning to rise in her.  "We're back now, Inu Yasha, so stop being such a jerk!"

Shippou, feeling a fight ensuing between his adoptive  mother and the irritable half demon scampered off to Kagome's backpack.  Digging his way to the bottom, he found a bag of suckers, unwrapped one and popped it in his mouth.  There was no way he was going to watch the two battle it out without something to snack on.  

Inu Yasha was fuming.  Concern for Kagome and Sango's safety frustrated him.  When several minutes had passed and still the women had not returned, his fear for them grew.  Miroku and Kouga both had tried to abate the inu youkai's increasing anger to no avail.  He had only taken his emotions out on them.  

"I'm not being a fucking jerk!  There are two, maybe even three, demons out there and you're out there getting some 'fresh air!'"  His voice raised a bit higher as he mocked Sango's earlier words.  

"You idiot!  I told you why I had to go outside!  How can you be so insensitive?!"  Kagome stood feet apart, hands fisted on her hips.  Miroku flinched as he recognized her flaring aura.  He almost felt sorry for the hanyou, almost.

"And I told you that it's dangerous out there!"  Inu Yasha nearly rose to his feet, but the sharp pain burning across his chest stayed him.

"Ugh!  Why do you have to be so damned pig headed?!"  She glared at him.

"Pig headed?"  Inu Yasha looked at her through confused eyes.  "I'm trying to protect you, bitch!"  
Kagome's cheeks flamed red, "Osu…"  Sango suddenly clamped her hand over the miko's mouth, preventing her from completing the subduing spell.

"Remember what happened last night, Kagome-chan."  Sango whispered.  

Kagome removed Sango's hand from her mouth and stomped passed the hanyou, taking a seat in a far corner of the hut away from everyone else.  _'Ohhh!  That jerk!  Sometimes I wonder why I even bother!' _

The others watched her with wary eyes.  They all knew how bad Kagome's temper could get, and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of it.  

"I believe you need your bandages changed, Inu Yasha."  Miroku broke the sudden silence in the room.  

Inu Yasha looked down at his bindings, "Shit!" he exclaimed seeing fresh blood staining the white cloth.

Kagome looked over at him, worry for Inu Yasha reflecting in her eyes, but she did not move from her spot.  'Let Sango take care of him!'  She thought, still mad at him.  She dug through her pack, finding her first aid kit, Kagome tossed it toward Sango, whose quick reflexes barely caught it.  

Inu Yasha ducked his head, letting his shaggy bangs hide his face in shadows.  He was deeply hurt by her actions.  He knew Kagome was worried about him, he had seen it in her eyes, yet she refused to be near him.  This was not like her_.  'I really screwed it up this time!  Why does she have to be so damned moody!  Women, I'll never understand them!'_  He jumped when he felt someone reaching to loosen his bandages.  Looking up he found Sango tending to his wounds.  Inu Yasha just closed his eyes, forcing his mind to not think of his fight with his Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day passed quite uneventful, with the exception of the bickering inu hanyou and the miko from the future.  It had been agreed that Kouga and Miroku with Kirara would take turns on watch outside while the others remained inside the hut.  Occasionally one of the others would go with the two designated guards to keep them company.

Kouga leaned against the door frame of the small hut.  His pale blue eyes swept across the village and surrounding forest occasionally as he continuously sniffed at the air.  The noonday sun shone brightly, shedding its light on the silent village.  An involuntary shiver ran up his spine, an uneasy feeling settling over him.   Though his leg was now fully healed the hanyou had still not recovered from his injury.  Kouga hated to admit it, but he needed the dog turd to help him fight against the Kamaitachi.  He once again scanned the edge of the forest, "They'll be back tonight.  I can feel it."

"I fear you are right, Kouga."  The wolf youkai started at the small voice speaking into his ear.  

"What do you want, flea?" Kouga snapped, side glancing at the annoying parasite.  Myouga only sat down, folding his multiple arms across his chest as he too looked out at the peaceful forest.  As the angry voices of the Kagome and Inu Yasha once again reached his ears, the wolf prince snorted.  "Hmph!  What does Kagome see in that flea bitten mongrel!"

"Forgive me for speaking so forward, but Inu Yasha does protect her.  If not for him she would have perished long ago."

Again Kouga snorted.  "And is put in more danger because of him!"  His blue eyes flashed with anger and a hint of sadness.  Kouga truly cared for Kagome.  Because of her, his pack no longer attacked human villages and ate people.  She was kind hearted, brave, and strong willed.  _'She would make a good mother to my cubs, and help protect and strengthen my pack.' _ He thought.  The image of his woman nestled against the ill tempered dog demon unwillingly entered his mind.  Once she realized what a better protector he was and would treat her with the kindness she deserved, she would leave behind the mutt and finally go to him.  A corner of his lip twitched upward in a half grin at the image of the hanyou's face watching Kouga carry a willing Kagome back to his den to be his mate.  

"Kouga?"  Miroku's voice interjected the wolf leader's daydreams.

"Huh?"  Kouga grunted in annoyance.

"Lunch is ready."  With that Miroku slipped back inside the house, the rings of his staff tinkling behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again the others sat around the fire.  Shippou sat on the hanyou's shoulder, both stuffing ramen into their mouths.  Sango sat beside Kagome, adding more of the noodles to a bowl before passing it to Hachi.  "Oh, thank you Sango-sama!  These are quite good!"  

Sango smiled at the tanuke, "You're welcome, Hachi.."  Passing a bowl to Kouga, she asked, "Any sign of the kamaitachi?"

"They're out there hiding downwind, but I can feel them."  He replied through a mouth full of noodles.

Inu Yasha stood up stretching.  He winced at the slight pain from the now sealed wound.  The muscles still ached, but he could feel them mending inside him.  His broken rib had already healed.  

"Inu Yasha!  You're feeling better?"  Kagome asked.  Her face beamed with the first smile she had shown him all day.  

"I'm fine."  He replied, looking down at the girl.  His gold eyes glowed dark amber in the fire light.  "I can't lay around all damned day, you know!"  He snapped, quickly regretting his harshness toward her.

Kagome's anger once again flared.  "Well excuse me for caring!"  She snapped back.

"Feh!  Stupid girl!  Stop worrying about me!"  He shot back.  

Kagome stood staring at him.  Fighting every instinct in her to "sit" the idiot, she suddenly stood and ran out the door.  "Huh?  Kagome!  Get back here!  Damn it!"  Immediately Inu Yasha bolted after her, grabbing Tetsusaiga as he went.  

"Here we go again!"  Shippou murmured, shaking his head.  The group only nodded their heads in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome!"  Inu Yasha rushed after her.  Once outside he stopped.  "Damn!  She's gone, where the hell is she?"  He sniffed the air picking up her scent mingled with the fresh aroma of tears.  "Kuso!  She's crying."  He hated it when she cried.  Following the salty smell, Inu Yasha found her sitting on the rock she and Sango had been at earlier that morning.  

Kagome sat with her back turned to him, her head bowed as she fought to hold back the tears that had already begun to fall.  "Kagome?"  She stiffened at the sound of his voice, squaring her shoulders in quiet defiance of his presence.  "Kagome, I'm sorry.  I…I…I don't know why I got mad.  I'm just…"

"Worried."  Kagome said, stifling a sniff.

Inu Yasha sat behind her, his back facing hers.  "Yeah, I am I guess.  These youkai are powerful, Kagome.  I don't want you to get hurt, and I can't protect you when I'm injured."

Kagome turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide with surprise.  _'Is he saying…He really does care?' _ She jerked her body around and lunged at him, her arms wrapping around him tightly.  "Thank you, Inu Yasha."

"For what?"  He asked, flinching inwardly as she jarred his wound.  He turned a soft pink from her embrace.

"For caring.  And I'm sorry." She let go of him and moved to sit beside the hanyou.

"What are you sorry for?"  He asked, looking over at her.  Her eyes shined with tears.

"For this morning.  For getting mad at you."  She looked down in shame.  She really had been unreasonable in her anger, she thought.

"Feh, don't worry about it."  He reached up a clawed hand, swiping gently at the trail of dried tears on her cheeks.  Kagome tensed slightly at his touch, then relaxed, enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"Please don't cry any more, Kagome.  I hate it when you cry."  His words were whisper soft.  She did not reply, only reached a hand up and placed it over his.  His blush deepened at her touch, but he didn't pull away.  

"I know."  She said simply as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  She inhaled deeply, smelling the forest and clean sweat that was his own unique scent.  She loved that smell.  Kagome always felt protected when she rode on his back or sat close enough to him where she could inhale it and let it fill her senses.

Again she stiffened when she felt Inu Yasha's arms wrap around her.  Folding his legs under him, he pulled her into his lap, nestling her back against his chest.  She molded to him so perfectly, like she was meant to fit against him.  Inu Yasha rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling her scent.  She was calmer now, and he felt his own body relax as she leaned into him, her body squirming to settle more comfortably against him.

His hold on her tightened as he attempted to keep her still_.  'What the hell is she doing?'_  He wondered alarmed as his face and groin areas both rushed with heated blood.  "Stop!"  he gently commanded to her, forcing her to sit still.  Inu Yasha didn't want to let go of her, but he didn't want her to know what she was doing to his body either.  

"Gomen."  Kagome placed her hands over his, her eyes closing as she once again leaned into him.  They sat like that for several minutes, each reveling in the feel of the other's touch.  "Inu Yasha?"  Kagome spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Hmm?"  

"Why do you think the Kamaitachi have started killing humans?"  She turned her head to look at him.

"I don't know, Kagome.  But I think I know why they attacked us."  His grip on her waist tightened at his words.

"Why?"  her hazel eyes tried to look into his amber ones, but he refused to look at her.

"They're after the jewel shards."  He turned into her, nuzzling his nose against her neck.  Kagome blushed deeply, turning away from him so he wouldn't see her pink face.  She felt more than heard him inhaling her scent.  She smiled as old memories flashed in her mind.  Her smile turned into a giggle.

"What's so funny?"  He pulled away to look at her.  

"N-nothing…that just tickles."  

"Tickles, huh?  Don't lie to me, Kagome."  He growl in a low playful warning, returning his face to the crook of her neck.

"Well," she sighed in resignation, "I was just thinking how you used to tell me I smelled bad."

A deep chuckle resounded in his chest, vibrating against her back.  She shuddered at the sensation, enjoying the feel of it.

"Daijobu?"  Inu Yasha looked down into her eyes with concern.

"That tickles too,"  She giggled.

"What?"  He asked, cocking his head to the side, his ears drooping slightly in his confusion.

Kagome's cheeks shaded more as she struggled to find the words, "When you laughed.  I-I could feel it.  It tickled."  She looked down at her small hand pressed to his.

"Feh!"  He snorted softly, nuzzling her neck once again.  "Weak human."  Inu Yasha muttered, her hair muffling the sound.

"Be nice, Inu Yasha!" Kagome softly reprimanded.  _'What are we doing?'_ she asked herself.  _'Why is being so …caring, and touching me like this?'_ She wondered, amazed that he was holding her in such an intimate way.

The sudden scream of "Hentai!" followed by a loud "WHAM!" and a softer "Thud" drifted from the hut.  After only a second of silence Shippou's voice carried to them.  "I think you killed him, Sango!"

The young couple exchanged wide eyed looks before jumping up.  With fluid motion, Inu Yasha swooped Kagome up into his arms bridal style as they rushed back toward the hut, both wondering if the taijiya had finally snapped from Miroku's perverted attention.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  Okay, I finally got this chapter done!  Only after several revisions and no clear direction to go in!  But I have found my bearings at last!  It also took me a while to post because I am now in Bergamo, Italy for the next 4 (have already been here a week) weeks visiting my sister!  I will try to keep my updates on time!  Promise!

Some **FIY:**

Kamaitachi is a Japanese monster that looks like a weasel, although it moves so fast no one has ever gotten a good look. They usually assault a victim as a team, where the first knocks down the victim, the second slashes him with its teeth, and the third heals the wound. The word _kama_ means "sickle" and _itachi_ means "weasel".  They were considered pranksters who did not do more than minor assaults on individuals.

I made this chapter longer to make up for having all of you wait so long!  Gomen Nasia!  **Please review** and tell me what you think!  I love hearing from all of you!!!!


	7. Shippou the Brave

A/N:  Wow!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  So glad you like my story!  So here goes Chapter 7!  Enjoy, and remember to **read and review**!  OH!  I was asked if this is going to be a lemon…**NO**.  There will be some suggestive comments, but **no sex**.  I just don't see Inu Yasha and Kagome or Miroku and Sango doing anything like that while Naraku is still lurking about.  They are more responsible and really too shy for that right now, plus I feel both of their relationships need to be further along than developed right now.  If you want to read a lemon fic, then please check out my _Path of the Tiger_.  It is adventure with pure lemony goodness!  **This **is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and **please review**!  It encourages me to write the next chapter!

Recap:

"Feh!"  He snorted softly, nuzzling her neck again.  "Weak human."  Inu Yasha muttered, her hair muffling the sound.

"Be nice, Inu Yasha!" Kagome pouted.  _'What are we doing?'_ she asked herself.  _'Why is he being so …caring, and touching me like this?'_ She wondered, amazed that he was holding her in such an intimate way.

The sudden scream of "Hentai!" followed by a loud "WHAM!" and a softer "Thud" drifted from the hut.  After only a second of silence Shippou's voice carried to them.  "I think you killed him, Sango!"

The young couple exchanged a wide-eyed look before jumping up.  With fluid motion, Inu Yasha swooped Kagome up into his arms bridal style as they rushed back toward the hut, both wondering if the taijiya had finally snapped from Miroku's perverted attention.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Chapter 7:**  Shippou the Brave

Kouga watched as the dog demon ran after the young miko.  His cold blue eyes flashed with anger.  "That damn mongrel!  He's going to get Kagome killed!"

"Kouga, Inu Yasha would never let anything happen to Kagome."  Sango stated.  "He's always protected her from harm."

Kouga snorted.  He could think of plenty of times dog turd had put his Kagome in danger.  "I'm not waiting for that mutt to find her.  I'm going after my woman!"  Kouga leapt to his feet intent on going after Inu Yasha and Kagome but was suddenly stopped by Shippou.  

The kitsune child jumped on the wolf youkai's shoulder, his green eyes narrowed with determination.  Kagome was like a mother to him, and he knew she liked Kouga only as a friend.  It was Inu Yasha who had the young girl's heart.  As he listened to the wolf prince rant Shippou's happy countenance snapped.  "Inu Yasha may be a jerk, but he would never intentionally let Kagome get hurt!  So leave them alone!"  He jumped to the top of Kouga's head, leaning down to look the youkai in the eyes.  He gulped nervously at the angry Kouga.  

Miroku and Sango sat watching the fox kit bravely try to defend his friend.  "Shippou is right, Kouga.  Experience has shown us that it is best to let them work out their differences.  If you try to interfere, you will only anger Inu Yasha and Kagome both."  Miroku tried to reason.

"Get off me, whelp!"  Kouga snapped at Shippou, reaching up to grab the child off his head.  The fox scampered off to hide behind Sango, safely escaping Kouga.  Growling deeply, Kouga once again attempted to go find Kagome.  

"Baka!  Don't you listen?  You're just as stupid as Inu Yasha!"  Shippou shook his head.  Somehow he got the feeling that if Kouga went after Kagome now, a very nasty battle would ensue, yet again.

"Shut up, runt!"  Kouga growled.  Turning to the shaking fox kit, his blue eyes flashed angry fire.  "And don't you compare me to that mutt!"  He stood with arms folded across his chest before he began to advance toward Shippou, his claws flexing.  

Shippou stood up bravely, an idea bouncing around in his little head.  "Okay, but I wouldn't want to be the one to make her mad.  And then she'll go back home.  She's gone for days and days when she leaves."  A sly grin curved his mouth slightly as he watched Kouga stop and absorb his words.

"What do you mean days?"  It was one thing for Inu Yasha to piss her off enough to send her back home, but Kouga would never forgive himself if he did such a thing.  

"Shippou's right, Kouga.  When Kagome gets really mad, she always goes back to her…uh…family."  Sango fidgeted as she tried to not reveal Kagome's secret to the determined wolf leader.  She sighed with relief when Kouga grunted in defeat.  

"I'm going to scout around."  Seeing the doubtful looks on the other's faces, "The tanuke can come with me."  A collective of breaths exhaled with relief.  Hachi would make sure Kouga left their two companions alone wherever they were.

As they left, Sango scooped up Shippou, cuddling him close to her.  "You were very brave to stand up to Kouga like that, Shippou-chan!"  She exclaimed proudly.  "Kagome would be very proud of you!"

Shippou beamed a bright smile at this.  Sure, he had helped out with battles before, but always from a distance.  He never tried to get too close to the others while they fought, mainly because he stayed back with Kagome to protect her.  Not that his foxfire was strong enough to do any real damage.  Standing up to Kouga was a big deal for him.  Though he truly thought the wolf youkai was just as stupid and pigheaded as Inu Yasha could be at times.

Sango leaned forward to clean up the dishes from lunch.  Shippou curled up around Kiarara for an afternoon nap, his confrontation with Kouga exhausting the little kitsune.  Myouga had hitched a ride with Hachi, knowing that the skittish tanuke would more than welcome his company instead of being alone with the foul tempered wolf prince.  Miroku, realizing he was basically alone with the beautiful taijiya, watched with dreamy eyes as she leaned forward, exposing a perfect view of her firm, round bottom emphasized by her black demon-hunting suit.  Once again his left hand began to twitch.  The warm, familiar tingling of desire burned across the palm and spread to his long, lean fingers.  Reaching out, he rubbed Sango's butt, reveling in the feel of her flesh surrounded by the tight leather.  

"Hentai!"  Sango screamed.  Shippou and Kiarara woke from their nap with a start just in time to see Hiraikotsu slam down on the monk's head with a loud "Wham!"  With a soft thud the lecherous monk fell over, a large lump forming on the crown of his head.

"I think you killed him, Sango!"  Shippou exclaimed as he watched Miroku's twitching body.

Sango sat back on her haunches, looking from the large bone boomerang she still held to the unconscious monk.  With wide eyes she dropped her weapon and jumped up to lean over the houshi.  With frantic desperation she placed her hand over his mouth, feeling for the air signifying his life.  She sighed with relief as she felt the warm, soft puffs of Miroku's breath hit her open palm.

"What the hell happened?"  Inu Yasha yelled as he came to a skidding halt in the doorway, tearing the bamboo door covering half way off from his rushed entrance.  Sango turned to look at the hanyou, only to once again go wide eyed as she saw her best friend cradled against the dog demon's chest, her arm circled lovingly around his neck.  Inu Yasha had one arm under Kagome's knees, his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her bridal style as he held the miko against him.

"Kagome-chan, are y-you hurt?"  The demon exterminator asked with concern.

"Uh…well…no…" Kagome fumbled, her cheeks now flaming red as she realized her position.  She immediately tried to escape Inu Yasha's embrace, but not before a stunned Kouga and Hachi came through the doorway, removing the torn door hanging completely.  

"What the fuck are you doing with my woman, mutt?!" Kouga demanded with a growl as Kagome slid to her feet.

"Your woman?!"  Inu Yasha snarled grabbing Kagome and pressing her to his side, his arm wrapped tightly around her slender waist.

"My woman!" Kouga snarled again, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"She's not your woman, wimpy wolf!"  The hanyou squeezed his arm tighter about Kagome, and she thought she would suffocate from the near crushing embrace.

With all her strength, the miko forced Inu Yasha's arm off her.  Both youkai turned to her, only to take involuntary steps away from her.  Kagome's aura burned brightly, her usual hazel eyes were now dark and stormy, fury glowing in their depths.

"I am not anyone's woman!  I belong to no one!  I am not a piece of property to be owned!"  She stomped her foot for emphasis, her arms held out at her sides, hands balled into fists.  

All eyes rested on the future girl, each with a mix of emotions.  The two previously bickering youkai watched in fear, Kouga afraid she would try to purify him, Inu Yasha fearing a hale of "osuwari's."  Sango and Shippou sat next to the now awakening Miroku worrying if Kagome would go back to her time.

"I've had it with you two arguing over me!  Every damn time you get together, it's the same thing!  You're driving me crazy!  I'm going home!"  Shippou immediately began crying.

"Leaving?  You can't leave now!" Inu Yasha ground out between clenched teeth, pissed off that the wimpy wolf had pushed his Kagome to such drastic measures.  

"And why the hell not?"  Kagome yelled.

His mind searching for a plausible reason to keep the girl in the feudal era, "Because we still have to defeat the kamaitachi and find out if Naraku has anything to do with their killing spree!"  Kagome's expression changed from one of sheer fury to annoyingly angry.  Thinking about the hanyou's words, she was about to concede he was right when once again the dog demon put his foot in his mouth.  "Besides, we need to find the Shikon no kakera."

"You BAKA!"  She screamed.  Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide as he recognized the glint her eyes.  "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!"  Inu Yasha slammed down into the floor of the hut several times, the impact from the subduing spell cracking the wooden floorboards.  With a string of curses muttered into broken wood and the dirt beneath the hut he lay in a hole where once the solid wood floor had been.  Kagome grabbed her pack and hastily threw her belongings into it.  "Hachi, would you take me back to Kaede-baachan's village."  The tanuke nodded shakily, his golden brown eyes shivering with fear.

As Kagome and Hachi left the hut, Inu Yasha pulled himself out of the large hole he had made.  "Kagome! Wait!"  Once again he rushed out to catch her as she fled from him, but this time the whole of the group followed her.  

"Please don't go, Kagome!"  Shippou cried, leaping into her arms, pleading for the girl to stay.  

Kagome cuddled him to her, "I'll be back, Shippou-chan."  She said before placing the saddened fox child in Sango's arms.  As she turned to the large yellow demon that was Hachi in his youkai form, a swift whirlwind came barreling through the woods.  Kagome stood frozen as the kamaitachi came straight for her.

With quick reflexes Inu Yasha snatched the girl up and jumped high into the air, landing safely on the roof of the hut.  The whirlwind changed direction, before it slammed into a stunned Sango, sending the kitsune and taijiya flying back into the wall of the hut.  With a groan, Sango landed on the ground, her crumpled form shaking from the impact.

"Sango!" Miroku rushed to her side, his staff thrust out before him to create a small barrier protecting the demon hunter, fox, and himself from another assault.  Kiarara transformed in a whoosh of red flames.  She bared her large fangs as she stood next to Kouga, both youkai ready for battle.

"Stay here!"  Inu Yasha ordered Kagome as he jumped down from the roof to land beside the wolf and neko.  Tetsusaiga's blade hissed as he released it from its sheath.  The once rusty katana transformed into the giant fang of his father, red fire burning down the length of the huge blade.

Toward the edge of the forest two whirlwinds blew in a swirling of dust.  As if anchored by an unseen force the gusts of wind stood their ground, measuring out their opponents. With swift movement one of the kamaitachi broke free from its position to attack.  Kiarara leapt into the air as Inu Yasha and Kouga ran in separate directions hoping to confuse the creature.  With quick decision it chased after the wolf prince, his jewel shard increased speed no match for the demon as it closed the distance between them.  In a blink of an eye Kouga was slammed into the ground.  

The second kamaitachi came after, its speed causing dirt to rise like a tornado around it.  Before it could sink its razor sharp teeth into the fallen wolf leader, an arrow surrounded by bright light cut through the air, slicing through the raging wind.  A shrill cry rent the air as the whirlwind stopped revealing a long, slender creature of gray and black fur.  It stood on its hind legs, the sickle like hands slashing wildly about as the purifying arrow pierced through its side.  Growing in intensity, the light overwhelmed the kamaitachi before the youkai withered away into dust.

"K-Kagome?"  Inu Yasha stretched his neck to turn and look up at the priestess.  She stood at the edge of the roof, her bow held tightly in her hand, a look of amazement on her face.

"I hit it!"  Kagome exclaimed.  "I actually hit it!"  She smiled down at the others, proud that she her arrow had flown straight and true.

Kouga pulled himself up, smiling with pride and gratefulness that his woman had defended him.  The breeze blew, and he sniffed at it.  Jerking around he caught site of another of the youkai crashing through the bushes and trees at the forests edge.  Each kamaitachi moved to opposite sides of the village in ambush formation.  "Oi, Inu-kuro, you take the left, I'll get the right."  Kouga said as he stalked toward a whirlwind.

Tetsusaiga's blade thrummed as Inu Yasha held it before him, pushing the kamaitachi back away from the hut where Kagome and the others were.  

Miroku sat in prayer, holding his barrier as Sango recovered and Shippou huddled beside her.  With great concentration the houshi blocked out the fight around him, using all his spiritual energy to protect the taijiya and kitsune.  Kiarara landed on the roof beside Kagome as she notched another arrow, ready to take down another of the crazed youkai.

The two canine youkai stared down their foe, waiting for the moment to attack.  Kagome, seeing an opportunity, once again let loose a purifying arrow.  She watched and prayed as it flew toward the kamaitachi facing Inu Yasha.  But instead of hitting her target, the youkai surged forward just as Inu Yasha brought down the blade of his sword.  The kaze no kizu shot forward, ripping apart earth and buildings.  Before it could reach the kamaitachi, the weasel like monster altered its course, swerving behind the inu hanyou to crash into the hut.  

Miroku struggled to hold his barrier as the house smashed to pieces.  Inu Yasha and Kouga both cried out Kagome's name as her high-pitched scream pierced the air.  They watched in horror as she and the fire cat disappeared into a haze of flying debris.  The hut now lay flattened to the ground, the occupants of the roof no longer visible.  

"You bastard!"  Inu Yasha growled deeply, his eyes glowing honeyed amber in his anger.  The two kamaitachi were once again united, their tornadoes of youkai wind swirling into nearly one.  Once again Inu Yasha brought down the fang.  "Kaze no Kizu!"  The wind from the sword soared across the earth, tearing deep trenched into its already damaged surface.  The sword's attack slammed into its enemy, pushing them back but doing little else in damage.  

"Stand back!"  Miroku yelled as he broke his barrier and rushed forward, his cursed right hand held out before him.  Understanding the monk, both Kouga and Inu Yasha jumped back behind the houshi.  "Kaazana!"  Miroku released the blue prayer beads binding his air void.  

The kamaitachi struggled as they felt the pull of the kaazana.  Screaming, they clawed at the ground, digging their sickled hands into the hard dirt.  Miroku braced his right hand with his left, fighting against the strong current produced by the cursed hole.  In a last moment of resistance, the two remaining kamaitachi flew through the air.  Miroku's eyes widened as he watched them come at him, the long, curved appendages flailing.  Relief washed over the monk as the deadly sickles folded down before the monsters were finally sucked into the air void.  Miroku fell to his knees as he quickly wrapped the prayer beads around his hand, sealing the kaazana once again.

 "Kagome!"  Inu Yasha rushed over to the remains of the hut, tossing cracked and splintered lumber aside.  Beneath the rubble lay a dazed Kiarara, and beneath her was Kagome.  Careful of the fire cat's possible injuries, the hanyou lifted the giant cat handing her over to Kouga who stood beside him.  

Kouga braced his knees under the cat's weight before he lay her safely on the ground.  Rushing back to Inu Yasha he stopped, staring down at the sight before him.  Kagome lay cradled in the hanyou's arms.  Her face, arms and legs were covered in cuts and abrasions.  "Is she alive?"  He asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Inu Yasha felt the miko's strong heat beat, his ears picking up her raspy breathing.  "She's alive."  He replied.  "Kagome, wake up."  He shook her gently, his body tense as he prayed to any god who would listen for her to be alright.  

After several minutes Kagome groaned, her head ached and her body felt like she'd been hit by a truck.  She slowly opened her eyes to stare into the concerned eyes of her hanyou.  "I-Inu Yasha?"  She was slightly dazed, but becoming more aware of the screaming pain in her side and right leg.  "What happened?"  She asked rising to a sitting position.

"You fell through the roof of the hut when the kamaitachi destroyed it."  Miroku provided.  He was still out of breath from using his kaazana.

Kagome shook her head, clearing it of the dizziness she felt.  Inu Yasha grabbed hold of her upper arm as he helped her to feet.  Kagome cried out as she felt an immense pain shoot shot through her leg.  Feeling herself falling, she closed her eyes preparing to meet the ground.  Instead of the hard impact she expected, she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her, steadying her.  Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought against the burning pain.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"  Inu Yasha cradled her to his chest, worry etched in his handsome features.

"M-my leg.  I-I think I broke it."  Kagome stammered out before the darkness consumed her and she fell into unconsciousness once again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  ACK!  Another cliffhanger!!! I am sooo evil!  I hope you liked this chapter.  Bet you thought it would be Inu Yasha who defeated the Kamaitachi?  HA!  Not this time!!!  Hey, someone else has got to kick ass once in a while!  And I named this chapter for Shippou, my favorite kitsune! He really was brave to stand up to Kouga like that, don't you think? Hey, and where was Hachi and Myouga during this intense battle?  You shall see, next chapter!   Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW** and let my know what you think!  I really love hearing from all of you!   


	8. A Promise

A/N:  Wow!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  So glad you like my story!  So here goes Chapter 8!  Enjoy, and remember to **read and review**!  **This **is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and **please review**!  It encourages me to write the next chapter.

Well, I forgot my disclaimer last chapter, so here it is for this one!  I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!  

Recap:

Kagome shook her head, clearing it of the dizziness she felt.  Inu Yasha grabbed hold of her upper arm as he helped her to feet.  Kagome cried out as she felt an immense pain shoot through her leg.  Feeling herself falling, she closed her eyes preparing to meet the ground.  Instead of the hard impact she expected, she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her, steadying her.  Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought against the burning pain.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"  Inu Yasha cradled her to his chest, worry etched in his handsome features.

"M-my leg.  I-I think I broke it."  Kagome stammered out before the darkness consumed her and she fell into unconsciousness once again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 8: Promises

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kouga watched in concern as Kagome cried out in pain before passing out.  Before they could rush to the girl's side, the hanyou swooped her up and raced off, jumping high onto the treetops.  He sped across the forest canopy, leaping from tree to tree, his silver white hair flowing wildly behind him.  The girl lay still in his arms as he cradled her to him, careful of her injuries.  The coppery smell of Kagome's blood filled his nostrils, and he pushed harder, determined to get her back to Kaede's village before nightfall.  Nothing else mattered to Inu Yasha except his miko, and he prayed to all the gods that she would be okay. 

Kouga glared angrily before he sped off, chasing after Inu Yasha and the woman he considered his.  Miroku held onto Sango's arm, helping the still slightly dazed taijiya stand.  Looking around, the young woman spied her fire cat lying unconscious on the ground.  "Kirara!"  She exclaimed running to the neko youkai's side.  She ran her small hand down the length of the giant cat, whispering soft words into Kirara's ear.  A low growl escaped the youkai as she began shaking her head.  Rising slowly, the fire cat shook more vigorously, snarling as she regained her composure.  

"I think we should take Hachi back to the village."  Miroku stated.

Sango looked around with confusion.  "Where are they, houshi-sama?"  She asked realizing the tanuke and flea were gone.

Kirara growled as she stared up into the sky.  The two humans followed her gaze.  "That damned coward!"  Sango exclaimed as she caught the barely visible form of the tanuke flying away in the distance.  "Kirara, will you be okay to take us back to the village?"  The cat bobbed her head as if saying "yes."

"We might have to stay somewhere for the night, Sango-sama.  Kaede's is nearly a two days journey from here."  

"Aa," Sango agreed as she climbed onto Kirara's back.  When Miroku climbed on behind Sango and the still crying fox child was safely curled up in her lap, they took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha slid to halt outside the old priestess's hut.  Making sure Kagome was not jostled from the sudden stop; he walked into the hut, his amber gold eyes searching for the old woman.

"What is wrong, Inu Yasha?" Kaede came through the doorway behind him.  Upon seeing Kagome unconscious in the inu youkai's arms, she quickly prepared a bed for him to lay her on.

"She fell through a roof and Kirara landed on top of her.  I think her leg is broken."  Inu Yasha explained as he laid her gently down on the futon.  One clawed hand brushed away strands of raven hair that had fallen across Kagome's face.  It lingered on her cheek before he pulled it away.

Kaede examined Kagome's bared leg carefully.  The young miko's right foot was twisted at an odd angle, a small gash still trickling blood revealed a protruding bone.  "She needs to go back to her time.  I do not think I can do better than the doctors in her era.  But I will clean it to ensure infection does not set in."  Gathering the necessary supplies, Kaede carefully washed away the blood and wrapped the injured ankle.  Then she cleaned the dirt and blood away from the girl's face and arms.  Inu Yasha laid Kagome's head in his lap, running his hand soothingly over her hair as the old woman tended to the girl's injuries. 

"There is nothing more I can do for her."  Kaede's wrinkled face looked sorrowfully down at the future girl.  "Be off with you."  

Inu Yasha lifted Kagome to him, once again cradling her against his chest as he held her bridal style.  Turning to walk away, he realized that he had changed to his human form.  "Kuso!"  He exclaimed at his lack of youkai senses.  But Kagome needed him, so without further hesitation, he ran as fast as he could to the well, never noticing Kouga worried eyes watching from a distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried as Inu Yasha entered the house, the girl still unconscious in his arms.  "What happened to her, Inu Yasha?"  The woman demanded as she placed a hand to her daughter's forehead.

"She fell.  She has a broken leg."  He said simply, nervousness overcoming him.  

"It's a good thing your human tonight, you can come with us to the hospital.  Dad, could you watch Souta, please?"  The old priest only nodded in response as he furrowed his brow with concern for his grand daughter.  She looked so pale and lifeless lying in the human hanyou's arms.

Inu Yasha followed Mrs. Higurashi to the car, settling in the back seat with his precious cargo.  He nestled Kagome in his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her.  'Please be okay, Kagome, please," He prayed, his eyes closed tightly as Mrs. Higurashi started the motor and tore out of the driveway.

"Inu Yasha, I know you aren't familiar with modern hospitals, so I want you to promise me you will behave.  Just let the doctor's do what they have to and do not say or do _anything _that may cause suspicion.  Understand?"  He nodded slowly to the woman as he strained his now human ears to listen to Kagome's breathing.  It was ragged and shallow.  Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head lightly.  "I won't leave your side, Kagome, I promise, I won't leave you."  The inu youkai whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi watched silently from her rearview mirror, a small smile gracing her lips.  She knew her daughter loved the hanyou and she was relieved to see the feeling was mutual, even if he didn't realize it yet.  "We're here, dear."  She announced as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, close to the emergency entrance.  

Once inside and a hopefully believable explanation given, a gurney was brought out for the girl.  Inu Yasha growled deep in his throat, refusing to relinquish his hold on his miko.  After much convincing, he finally placed her gingerly on the stiff bed, following beside her as a nurse and orderly pushed her into a small examining room.  Once inside, he again began to growl when the nurse told him he would have to leave so she could be stripped and seen by the doctor.

"I'm NOT leaving her!"  He ground out through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the short woman in the white uniform.

"It's alright, he's her…uh…fiancé."  Mrs. Higurashi spoke up, trying to placate everyone in the stressful situation.  The nurse finally nodded in agreement before closing the curtain around the bed Kagome lay in.  Mrs. Higurashi sat down in the single chair provided while Inu Yasha paced restlessly outside the multi-striped curtain.  When at last it was thrown open with a loud shushing sound, he rushed to Kagome's side, taking her hand in his.  He had made a promise and he planned on keeping it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Higurashi watched with concerned eyes as Inu Yasha paced circles around the waiting room.  Kagome had been taken to surgery after x-rays had shown a compound fracture above her right ankle.  The doctor had also informed them that the young girl had severely bruised ribs, a concussion, and several mild lacerations.  It had taken two orderlies to restrain the now human hanyou from following Kagome into the operating room.  

"Mrs. Higurashi?" A man wearing strange green clothing approached the woman.

"Hai, I'm Mrs. Higurashi."  She stated, rising from her seat.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Miomatto.  Your daughter is out of surgery now, they are just taking her to her room.  Everything went fine.  She has some pins to hold the bones together so they heal correctly.  We'll keep her over night, but she should be okay to go home tomorrow.  But she will have to stay off her feet for a while."

"How long?" Inu Yasha asked, worry etched in his voice.

"Six weeks without complications.  Maybe more.  These things take time to heal."  He stated, observing the young man with the waist length black hair, strange red kimono, and – looking down with surprise- bare feet.

"Nani?!"  Inu Yasha exclaimed, his deep blue eyes wide.

"It's okay, Inu Yasha.  She'll be home tomorrow at least.  Can we see her now, Dr. Miomatto?" Mrs. Higurashi asked relieved that her daughter was not worse than she had thought.  The doctor nodded and a nurse came forward to show them to Kagome's room.

Mrs. Higurashi had returned home after spending some time with the still sleeping Kagome, leaving the distressed hanyou to stay with the young girl.  She knew her daughter was safe with Inu Yasha there, but she had silently worried about the boy's behavior.  "Promise you will stay in this room, Inu Yasha, and don't leave my daughter." She instructed the dog demon firmly.  "Now, there are a few things you should know so you don't get upset.  The nurses will probably come in often to check on her.  They may give her some medicine.  Don't stop them, or you'll get thrown out.  They know what is best for Kagome right now.  You will have to trust them.  Do you understand?"  

Inu Yasha nodded as he sat next to Kagome, holding her hand tightly in both of his.  Smiling to herself, Mrs. Higurashi left, saying she would return in the morning, but he never heard her, only stared into the miko's beautiful face.  Her paleness worried him, and even in his human form the strong smell of the hospital aggravated his senses.  But he had promised his Kagome he would not leave her side.  He had been forced to once when she was taken to radiology and then surgery.  He would not do so again until he knew she would be okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  As her blurry vision cleared, she became aware of two things: One, her head and body felt all fuzzy and strange, and two, someone had a death grip on her hand.  Looking down, she spied a dark head of hair resting on the bed, the long tresses pooled around the sleeping form.  The ebon locks contrasted greatly against the white of the hospital bed sheets.  _'Wait a minute.'_  Kagome's mind shook itself to rid it of the drug-induced haze.  "Hospital sheets?" Her voice cracked as she spoke the words aloud, the sound barely above a whisper.  Looking down at the sleeping figure, she realized it was Inu Yasha in his human form.  Her eyes strayed to the window revealing a moonless night.  Looking back at her hanyou, the young miko carefully tried to pry her hand free from the hanyou turned human's grasp, only to have his grip tighten.  Sighing, she tried once again, this time successfully freeing herself of his grasp.  Lifting her now freed hand, she gently brushed Inu Yasha's raven hair from his face.  His nose twitched as the silky strands slid feather light against it, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Ka-gome?"  Inu Yasha lifted his head, blinking several times to clear the sleep from his violet eyes.

"Hi." She said, staring into his handsome face.

Looking toward the window, the hanyou realized dawn was less than an hour away.  He turned back to his miko, concern in his dark eyes.  "Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu, Inu Yasha.  How long have I been here?"  She asked, trying to speak through her dried throat.

"We brought you in last night.  They said you could probably go home today.  Here,"  The inu youkai reached over and filled the plastic cup beside her bed with water from the ugly green water pitcher.  The nurse had brought it in sometime during the night in case he became thirsty.

Taking the offered drink Kagome smiled at him, "Arigato, Inu Yasha.  Is my mom still here?"

Shaking his head, "No, she said she would return this morning."  He took the now empty cup from her and set it down on the end table.  Bowing his head so his shaggy bangs obscured his features from her view, Inu Yasha mumbled, "I'm sorry, Kagome.  I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Nani?"  Kagome looked at him in disbelief.  "It wasn't your fault, Inu Yasha.  How were you to know the kamaitachi would attack the hut like that.  We both thought I was safe on the roof.  It's not your fault, so stop apologizing."  She had to almost laugh at her own words.  Usually she was complaining that her hanyou rarely ever apologized.  Now she was berating him for apologizing.  But it was not his fault she got hurt.  "Some things just happen.  As soon as I get out of here, we can go back to the Feudal era and it'll be like it never happened."

Inu Yasha's mind suddenly snapped to awareness as he just now remembered what the doctor had said.  "Ano…Kagome?"  He was hesitant to tell the girl.  Would she be happy, or would Kagome get upset over the news.  Obviously she would not like that fact that she would not be able to walk for a few weeks, but what about not being able to return to his time?  Seeing her expectant gaze upon him, he cleared his throat, gulping nervously his words came out in a rush. "You broke you leg really bad and the doctor had to do sur-ger-y and now you can't walk for six weeks."  He turned away, not wanting to see the look on her face.

"Nani?!"  Her eyes narrowed as she tried to absorb his hasty words.  "What do you mean I can't walk for six weeks?"  Throwing back the blanket she eyed the white cast that covered her mid calf to stop just before her toes.  She stared at the heavy plaster in disbelief.  _'I must be on some pretty good pain killers not have noticed this.'_ She thought as the implications sunk in. 

"I can't be laid up for six weeks!  What about the Shikon no Tama?  What about Naraku?  What about school starting again soon?" Kagome's mind raced as she thought of all the responsibilities she had and would not be able to take on.

"The jewel can wait.  You need to heal." Inu Yasha snapped at her.   "And I can deal with Naraku.  I do have Sango and Miroku to help.  I don't know about your school thing.  Just don't do anything stupid like try to get up while your getting better.  The doctor said something about complications could make the healing take longer."  

"But I want to be there, with you, Inu Yasha." Kagome hung her head low as tears began to well up in her eyes.  Six weeks away from Inu Yasha was a lifetime to her.  "You will stay for a while at least, before you go back, won't you?"

"Baka!  Stop crying!  I'm here now ain't I?  And I won't stay away the whole time.  Sango and Miroku and that little twerp Shippou will want to know how you're doing."  Inu Yasha didn't want Kagome to know that he wanted to be with her also.  The thought of being away from her for six whole weeks made his heart ache.

"Arigato, Inu Yasha."  Kagome reached her hand out and cupped his cheek tenderly.  Inu Yasha gently grabbed her hand, curling his fingers around it as he removed her hand from his face.  As Kagome yawned widely, she laced her fingers in his before falling asleep once again.

He stared intently at the young miko, his eyes resting on her beautiful face.  His thoughts focused on her words as he waited for the rising sun and the return of his youkai blood.  It was true, they needed to find the Shikon no Kakera, but without Kagome it was near impossible.  And Naraku had holed himself up somewhere hiding like the coward he was.  As a group, they needed Kagome, but for his peace of mind Inu Yasha needed Kagome.  And there was still the issue of the reason behind the prankster kamaitachi suddenly going on a killing spree.  So many things needed to be done, but he had promised Kagome when she had first arrived back in her time that he would not leave her.  Then again, he hadn't known at the time that she would be stuck in her time for six weeks.

"Inu Yasha?"  He jumped at the sound of a woman's soft voice behind him.  Twisting his body around at the waist, Mrs. Higurashi was standing in the half opened doorway, her hand pressed against the wood to hold it open.  "I thought I would come before dawn so you could leave.  I wouldn't know how to explain your sudden change to the hospital staff."

Inu Yasha nodded to the woman as she approached, a large cloth bag with handles clutched tightly in one hand.  "I've brought you some clothes so you can go back to the shrine.  I'll call if she wakes up and before I bring her home."

"She just fell back to sleep." Inu Yasha said, turning back to gaze at the sleeping girl.

"She woke up?  That's wonderful!  Then the doctor will let her come home today for sure!"  Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she passed the bag over to the hanyou.  "Go change and get out of here.  Oh, and I put a hat in there for you to wear to cover up your ears when they grow back."

"Thanks."  Inu Yasha took the bag and went into the bathroom inside Kagome's hospital room.  Several minutes later he came out wearing a  baggy pair of faded jeans, and red button down short sleeve shirt, and a black baseball cap.  His hair was tied into a low ponytail with a strap of leather twine he had found at the bottom of the bag.  

"Oh!  You look wonderful, Inu Yasha!  That shirt looks great on you.  And the fit is almost perfect.  They were Kagome's father's clothes.  I'm glad I found a use for them.  Now go, you only have a few more minutes to get out of here."  Mrs. Higurashi rushed him out the door eager to have the hanyou gone before he changed back to his normal self.

She sat down in the chair the inu youkai had recently vacated, smiling to herself.  Her daughter would be fine.  And with Inu Yasha around, there would be no need to post pone the family trip she had already paid for to visit family in Okayama.  The hanyou would take very good care of Kagome while she, Souta, and her father were away for the rest of the summer, which was the next three weeks.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: I know I said I would update last week, but first FF.net was down, then I just got lazy.  I am soooo sorry!  And I know this chapter wasn't as interesting as the others, but it was building up to something!  Hmm…I wonder how Inu Yasha will react when Mrs. H asks him to stay and take care of Kagome for the next three weeks!  And before any of you get all hentai on me, THIS IS NOT A LEMON!  But there will be some pretty intense emotions running rampant…won't say what they are.  Could be romance, could be anger, and could be both!  Could be depression! You will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!  THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!  I am so glad you like story.  And don't worry, some Miroku/Sango goodness will be coming up in the next chapter!  I am so evil!  I have so much planned for those two!!!

As usual, **please review it encourages the next chapter!**  


	9. The Houshi and the Taijiya

A/N:  Wow!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  So glad you like my story!  So here goes Chapter 9! Finally some Sango and Miroku stuff!!! Enjoy, and remember to **read and review**!  **This **is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and **please review**!  It encourages me to write the next chapter.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Questions and remarks from reviewers:

**Relena: **Thank you for your review.  In light of the Kouga shard situation…I am correct in what I wrote.  After Kouga battles Kagura in a later eps. (Can't remember exactly which and too lazy to look right now), he loses the shard in his arm to Naraku.  I am basing this fic after that confrontation with Kagura and after he loses the shard in his arm.  But don't despair, he doesn't' t lose the ones in his legs – yet!  I hope you didn't mind the spoiler.  Unfortunately, Naraku appears and disappears several times in the manga, sending his minions and detachments out at various times to dishearten Inu Yasha-tachi. 

Recap:

She sat down in the chair the inu youkai had recently vacated, smiling to herself.  Her daughter would be fine.  And with Inu Yasha around, there would be no need to post pone the family trip she had already paid for to visit family in Okayama.  The hanyou would take very good care of Kagome while she, Souta, and her father were away for the rest of the summer, which was the next three weeks.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 9: The Houshi and the Taijiya 

As the sky slowly began to blaze with the deep colors of the coming twilight, Kirara's strength finally wavered out.  Her pale yellow body glistened with sweat as she raced across the rich, velvet painting of the sunset.  Deepest orange, rich purple, indigo, and fuchsia reflected off the giant neko's blazing red eyes as she streaked toward the ground below, aiming for a small clearing.  

With stumbling legs, the fire cat landed, barely giving her passengers enough time to dismount before she changed into her smaller form, collapsing into the soft grass with loud, raspy breathes.  Her eyes still open, looked toward her mistress with mixed emotions.  Thankful to be on solid ground yet remorseful she could not go any further.  Her body still injured from the earlier battle, her eyes finally closed into exhausted slumber.

"Poor Kirara." Shippou said as he ran one small, clawed hand over the neko youkai's body.  Her twin tails curled around her body, as if warding off the affectionate action.  The kit moved slowly away from his sleeping friend to his two human companions.

"I'll look for firewood so we can set up camp." Miroku said as he slowly walked off toward the surrounding woods, his staff tinkling with each step taken.

"Well, Shippou-chan, that leaves you and me to watch Kirara." The taijiya sat down beneath a tall tree.  "Come on Shippou."  She encouraged the kitsune into her lap.  

Without hesitation, the youkai child jumped at Sango, nuzzling her gently before his sad eyes looked up into her warm chocolate ones.  "Do you think Kagome will be okay, Sango?"  Once again tears began to burn at his green orbs.  Reminding himself that he was a youkai, he tried to force the salty intruders back.  Inu Yasha had told him on several occasions that youkai, especially men youkai didn't cry.  

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Shippou-chan.  Kagome is strong, and Inu Yasha has most likely made it back to Kaede Baa-chan's by now." Sango ruffled the kit's hair affectionately, trying to abate his concern for their friend.

Looking up into the twilight, Shippou frowned.  "Sango?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Hn?" The taijiya too was looking up at the falling darkness.

"There's no moon tonight.  What if Inu Yasha turns human before he gets Kagome back to the village?" 

"Inu Yasha can run pretty fast when he doesn't have us with him, Shippou-chan.  I'm sure he's made it back by now, and Kouga was following behind him.  If anything happens, Kouga will be there." She smiled reassuringly at the kit, knowing the wolf youkai would assist if needed – whether the hanyou liked it or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Warm bodies unaware of his presence, that was all that flowed through the demon's mind as he slithered through the underbrush toward the slumbering travelers.  It had been days since the snake demon had eaten.  What luck for him to be woken from his sleep by the taste of humans in the air.  His tongue flickered out as it guided him through the darkness.  Sharp red eyes glowed, their yellow and black slits focused on the burning coals of the dying fire.  He could already taste their sweet flesh as he came closer.  A smile curved his serpentine lips as he stopped, rearing up his head to peer down at the sleeping woman.

With a loud "Whack!" a sudden pain fell upon the snake youkai's large head.  Jerking his body around, his eyes landed on the houshi, his staff raised once again to bash into the demon's cranium.  Before the blow could land, the demon struck, his sharp fangs barely missing Miroku.  The sound of ripping fabric rent the air as one gleaming fang tore into the sleeve of the monk's robes.

"Hairikotsu!" The youkai turned just in time to dodge the large bone boomerang hurling toward him.  Meeting the determined eyes of the woman, the youkai glared in recognition…a taijiya.  So intent on the woman before him, the snake demon did not hear the large boomerang's return.  A hissing scream sounded as Hairikotsu sliced through the side of the youkai's neck on its journey back to the demon hunter.

"You will pay for that human!" He hissed as he slithered closer to the woman.

Sensing more than seeing the attack of the giant snake, Sango jumped back.  She stumbled as she tripped over the cowering kitsune who had taken refuge behind her when the demon attacked.

"Sango!" Miroku rushed forward, his staff held out before him.  With fluid motion the houshi whipped a sacred scroll from within his torn sleeve.  "Ofuda!" He exclaimed as he threw the ward.  With deadly precision, it struck the back of the snake's large head.  Smoke rose from the demon flesh where the sutra stuck. 

Again the youkai cried out, his body burning from the holy fire of the ofuda.  He slashed at the offending scroll, digging into his own body with the tip of his fangs.  Thrashing wildly to rid himself of the ward, the youkai's tail whipped about, inadvertently slamming into the demon huntress as she readied her boomerang once again.  Two more ofuda landed on the snake, his agonized hissing echoing into the dark night.

Suddenly a large yellow blur raced forward, flaming claws and elongated fangs ripped and tore into the giant snake before the creature finally silenced.  As Kirara released her hold on the threatening demons throat, its body smoked and hissed before slumping to the ground.  Seeing that its enemy was dead, the fire cat transformed into her smaller neko form and rushed to her mistress's side.

"Arigato, Kirara." Sango winced as she sat up, one hand pressed lightly to the bruised flesh of her abdomen.

"Daijoubu, Sango?" Miroku kneeled beside her, his violet eyes searching her chocolate ones for assurance.

"Daijoubu, Houshi-sama." Sango gasped out.  The youkai's tail had caught her in the stomach, tearing into her battle armor.  A long welt puckered her skin, but the wound did not bleed.  She flinched as the monk reached down to gently finger the wound.  "Itai!" She cried out when his finger touched a particularly raw area.

"Gomen, Sango-sama.  I was only checking the wound.  It will be sore, but the skin is not broken." Miroku reached out a hand to the young woman.  Sango hesitantly took it before he pulled himself and her up to their feet.  "We need to move from here.  Scavenging youkai will be drawn to the smell of death."  

"Come on, Shippou, we need to go." The kitsune jumped onto Sango's shoulder.  Grabbing her boomerang and blanket, the taijiya turned to the small cat at her feet.  In a burst of flames Kirara transformed once again, allowing her companions to settle onto her back before taking off into the ebon night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you're comfortable, honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter as she propped another pillow beneath the young girl's casted leg.

"For the last time Mama, I'm fine!" Kagome snapped at her mother.  She hadn't been home half an hour before her family began crowding her with attention.  Her cheeks puffed with air before she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, if you're sure." The older woman looked doubtful at her daughter, but sat down in the chair across from the couch where Kagome was currently laying.  Several pillows had been crammed behind the girl's back as well as under the injured leg.  

Inu Yasha hovered close by, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his miko.  Kagome had been smiling madly at him when she first came home, but now the girl was snappish and irritated.  Her hazel eyes flashed with anger every time the hanyou or anyone in her family approached her.  Deciding it best to keep his distance, he stood in the doorway, watching her with guarded looks.  She had already sat him twice and all he had done was set her down on the couch and put the pillows her mother had given him under her leg.  

Looking up at the inu youkai, Kagome's mother smiled.  "Come in here and sit down, Inu Yasha.  I need to talk to you and Kagome."

Kagome looked at her mother with concern_.  'What does she want to talk to us about?  Oh gods!  I hope she doesn't tell us I can't go back to the Sengoku Jidai.'_  Kagome panicked as the thought crossed her mind.  What if her mother was banning her from returning to Inu Yasha's time because she was injured?  

Inu Yasha's thoughts were along the same line as Kagome's.  With slightly shaking legs the hanyou sat down on the floor in front of the couch.  _'Please, please don't keep her from me.' _ He begged silently.  He leaned his back against the sofa and Kagome reached out a hand, settling it comfortingly on his shoulder.  Instinctively the hanyou reached up and curled his fingers around hers.  

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as the two teenagers sat looking at her with apprehensive eyes.  She could only imagine what was going through their minds.  Inu Yasha's knuckles were nearly white as he held Kagome's hand tightly.  His eyes were wide and the image of a deer caught in headlights came to the woman's mind as she watched him.  Her daughter seemed to fair no better than the hanyou.  Kagome's face was pale beneath the tan and pink flush of sunburn.  Her eyes held a distinct panic as she stared back at her mother.  

Deciding to end the young couples torture Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat, "Well, what I wanted to tell you is that your grandfather, Souta, and I have made plans to visit family in Okayama for the last three weeks of summer.  With you going back and forth in time, Kagome, I was going to leave you some money so you could buy any supplies you needed.  Then Inu Yasha showed up with you injured, and I thought our plans would change…" she looked meaningfully at the two young people before her, as if mentally forcing them to understand what she was trying to tell them.

"What do you mean you thought they would change, Mama?" Kagome asked.  Her fear of being forever kept in her own time abated for the time being.

"Just what I said.  I thought I would have to stay here with you, but I see I won't have to." She smiled warmly at Inu Yasha.

The hanyou blinked as his slow working mind finally understood what Mrs. Higurashi was trying to tell them.  "Oh no!  I'm not staying here for three weeks to take care of her!  I have my own time that needs me!" The hanyou protested, snatching his hand from Kagome's.  With his back turned, he could not see the confused look of both relief and rejection in the young miko's eyes.

"Yes, you can, Inu Yasha.  Kagome can't travel with us, and I already paid for the trip.  I can't get my tickets refunded and the trip cost a lot of money.  On such short notice, there is no one else to keep Kagome…" she paused as she searched for a word that would register her important need to the dog demon,  "…safe and protected.  Who knows what could happen in the time we are gone."

Inu Yasha stared at the woman.  He knew what she was doing.  The wench was setting him up, playing on his protectiveness of Kagome so he would agree_.  'I can't believe her!'_ his mind screamed. _'She actually thinks I'm going to stay here for three weeks to take care of Kagome?'_ Then another voice spoke up inside the demon's head, the part ruled by his heart and not his stubborn brain, _'But then you could spend the entire time with Kagome, no Shippou, Miroku, Sango, or Kaede baaba around to interfere.  Definitely no wimpy wolves.' _That argument sounded reasonable enough.  But he still didn't want to be saddled with a temperamental Kagome in the future.  The air stunk, he would be limited to being only at the shrine, and he truly was needed in his own time.  Naraku was still lurking about somewhere and needed to be taken care of before he caused any more harm in the warring states era.   

Seeing the inu hanyou's indecisiveness, Mrs. Higurashi played her last trump card.  "Well, if you can't help out then, that nice boy Houjo's mother offered to let Kagome stay with them until we return."  Success.  Inu Yasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the mention of Kagome staying with the boy for any length of time.

Kagome gasped.  Her mother couldn't be serious!  Houjo was a nice boy and all, but to be stuck with him hovering over her with medicinal concoctions for healing this and healing that would be a nightmare.  She silently hoped her mother was kidding.  

"No way!" Inu Yasha growled deep in his throat as he blindly grabbed for Kagome's hand.  When his fingers finally touched on hers, he gently yanked it back over his shoulder, squeezing it tightly.  "I will do it! I'm not letting her stay with some other guy!  How could you even think of letting her stay with that Houbo character?!"  

Kagome sighed in relief as she fought to free her hand before her hanyou crushed it.  As she observed her mother's face, realization suddenly dawned on her.  Her mother had been bluffing.  Houjo had been only a ruse to finally get Inu Yasha to stay_.  'But why?  Why would Mama want Inu Yasha to stay here?'_  As the question burned in her mind, another realization hit her.  

"Why do I need taking care of?!" The young miko demanded.  "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Anger flared in her.  She was not an infant needing a babysitter.

"Kagome," her mother sighed, expecting her daughter to come up with this defense. "How are you going to eat?  You can't walk or even stand for several weeks.  You need someone to help you."

"And you think Inu Yasha is that someone?  He can't even use the stove!" She shot back.

"Yes I can!" Inu Yasha looked at her with insulted eyes over his shoulder.

"You can?" Kagome asked, her voice laden with doubt.

"Of course I can!  I did it before." Inu Yasha "hmphed" as he once again released her hand.  Crossing his arms over his chest, hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori, he turned his head away, nose to the air in stubborn protest of the girl.

"When?" Kagome demanded.  She still doubted him.

"When you were sick with a cold and I made you the medicine my mother used to give me." He turned his head back toward her, a victorious smile on his face.

"Mama?" The young miko was now blushing as she remembered her hanyou bringing her the foul smelling tea that had made her instantly better.

"It's true, Kagome.  He did use the stove, all by himself.  I just told him how to use it, and he did." Mrs. Higurashi mouth curved into a broad smile.  This was the reason she wanted Inu Yasha to stay with Kagome while the family was gone.  The hanyou deeply cared for her daughter and he would keep her safe and ensure she did no further damage to her already injured body.

"Gomen ne, Inu Yasha.  I didn't mean to doubt you." Kagome ducked her head, obscuring her face behind her bangs.  She felt awful for not believing the dog demon.

"Keh!" Was his only reply.

"Now that's settled, see you in three weeks, dear." Mrs. Higurashi rose from the chair.

"Nana?!" The two teens cried in unison.

"The train leaves in two hours, and it will take an hour just to get to the train station.  We already packed yesterday morning before you two showed up." With that Mrs. Higurashi once again turned to leave, then turned back to the hanyou. "Oh, and Inu Yasha, could you help with the luggage.  Dad's not in good health and Souta is too young to lift the heavy bags."

Inu Yasha grumbled as he followed Kagome's mother up the stairs.  This was going to be a very long three weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the second time that night the large fire cat landed on the firm ground.  It was near dawn and the neko youkai had carried her passengers for several hours.  As she hit the ground, her companions quickly dismounted, allowing the exhausted beast to transform and rest.

"We are not far from the village." Miroku commented as he stretched and rolled his shoulders, working out the kinks in his muscles from the long journey.

"We should be there by noon tomorrow.  But Kirara needs rest, Houshi-sama, and so do I." Sango plopped down on the ground beside the now sleeping Kirara.  

"Hai.  I too am tired, Sango.  We will remain here for a few hours." With that he sat down next to the taijiya.  Too tired to even think about a fire, the monk yawned widely.  Resting his staff against his shoulder his head nodded forward in a light sleep.

"I guess I take watch this time." The taijiya muttered as she cuddled the kitsune child to her, his light snores the only sounds he made.  

As she listened to the songs of the chirping crickets, the muffled sounds of the foraging night creatures, and felt the gentle breeze envelope her, Sango too began to fight off the weariness of sleep.  Kirara had moved closer to her mistress and the warmth against her thigh coupled with that of the fox child in her lap was a lure she could no longer fight.  With drooping eyes Sango shoulders slumped, her lithe body falling toward the monk sleeping in an upright position beside her.  As her head pillowed into his shoulder, a lean, strong arm encircled the taijiya's waist, pulling her closer to him.  For once, in this moment of exhausted need, Miroku would make his hands behave.  When he felt Sango snuggle against him, seeking the comforting warmth of his own body, he sighed and once again allowed sleep to claim him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  OMG!!! I finally got some Sango/Miroku stuff in!!!  I loved writing their parts, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!  And there will be much more for the two in later chapters.  

I will be back in the states on Aug. 11, so updates will once again be on a weekly basis.  Thank you for all being so patient with this chapter!  

As always, **Please REVIEW!** It encourages the next chapter!  


	10. Time Alone

A/N:  Wow!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  So glad you like my story!  So here goes Chapter 10! Enjoy, and remember to **read and review**!  **This **is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and **please review**!  It encourages me to write the next chapter.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Recap:

As she listened to the songs of the chirping crickets, the muffled sounds of the foraging night creatures, and felt the gentle breeze envelope her, Sango too began to fight off the weariness of sleep.  Kirara had moved closer to her mistress and the warmth against her thigh coupled with that of the fox child in her lap was a lure she could no longer fight.  With drooping eyes Sango's shoulders slumped, her lithe body falling toward the monk sleeping in an upright position beside her.  As her head pillowed into his shoulder, a lean, strong arm encircled the taijiya's waist, pulling her closer to him.  For once, in this moment of exhausted need, Miroku would make his hands behave.  When he felt Sango snuggle against him, seeking the comforting warmth of his own body, he sighed and once again allowed sleep to claim him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 10: Time Alone

Inu Yasha looked down at the list of instructions Mrs. Higurashi had given him.  He sighed as he tried to remember everything the woman had said before she and the rest of Kagome's family drove away.  First thing was to give Kagome the medicine for pain.  Picking up the strange plastic bottle, the hanyou shook it.  The pink pills rattled loudly.  Inu Yasha set the pills down and went to fill a glass full of water, then once again picked up the pill bottle and headed for the living room.

Kagome was snuggled in her pillows flicking through the T.V. channels, a bored look on her face.  Her family had left over two hours ago, and so far Inu Yasha had said hardly two words to her.  She had watched him as he sat down on the floor, watching the pictures move on the television set.  That had lasted only a half hour.  Restless, the hanyou had left, telling her he was going to fix something to eat.  That had been over an hour ago.  Now she sat alone, on the couch, wondering what he was doing.  The constant pain in her leg had kept her from asking Inu Yasha if he needed help.  Though she thought she had heard the kitchen door slide open briefly.  So she knew he had gone outside for a while.

"You need to take this." He surprised Kagome when he appeared beside her and thrust the bottle of pills and the glass of water at her.  "Your mother said you needed them for pain."

"Arigato, Inu Yasha." Kagome took the bottle.  After reading the directions, she opened it and took out one of the pink pills, then replaced the cap.  Taking the water, she swallowed her medicine, grateful that her hanyou had given her the medicine.  Her leg was really starting to hurt.

When Inu Yasha was about to turn back away, Kagome reached out and grabbed a hold of his sleeve.  "Ano…Inu Yasha, won't you sit with me for a while."

Inu Yasha looked down into her hazel eyes, feeling a constricting in his chest.  He saw the pain in them, whether it was from her injuries or his aloofness to her though, he did not know.  Finally sitting down on the floor in front her, he set the empty glass and medicine bottle down on the floor next to him.

"Inu Yasha?" The miko said tentatively.

"Hn?" He kept his eyes on the television.

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome had no idea why the inu youkai was acting like this.  He had been scowling all morning, looking at her as if he were a caged animal wanting his freedom.

"No." He said simply.

"Then why won't you talk with me? Why are you avoiding me?" Her voice sounded so sad, so rejected.

"I don't know, Kagome.  You did sit me twice this morning for nothing!" Inu Yasha retorted.  His back still hurt from the forceful subduing spell.

"Gomen ne, Inu Yasha.  I didn't mean to.  I don't know what got into me." She reached out a hand and ran her fingers through his thick, white hair.  The soft strands tickled her fingers, and she sighed at the sensation.

"It's okay." He turned to look at her over his shoulder, giving her one of his rare smiles.  "Are you hungry?  I made some ramen."

"Hai, sounds good!" She let her hand fall away as he stood up and left.  She would have to make this time alone with her hanyou more enjoyable, somehow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku woke to a weight on his chest.  Opening his eyes, a waterfall of jet-black hair spread across his upper body.  During the night, he must have lay down, bringing the taijiya with him.  Sango's head rested on his chest, her long hair hiding her delicate features from his view.  With a shaky hand, he brushed back the taijiya's hair, taking in a silent breath at the beautiful woman before him.  A peaceful expression graced her face as she slept.  Her slightly opened mouth puffed air with each breath she released, stirring the purple fabric of his robes.  His eyes rested on her lips, pale rose that begged to be touched by his own lips.  Miroku swallowed hard, fighting the need building up inside him to kiss the woman before him and taste her sweetness.

_'She's going to kill me if she wakes up like this.'_ The houshi thought as he continued to appraise the sleeping woman.  Her long dark lashes fluttered occasionally as she dreamed.  _'What do you dream about, my beautiful Sango, I wonder?' _Miroku pondered as he watched the slight movement of her eyes beneath her closed lids.  He sighed again before finally moving.  Ever so carefully he tried to remove himself from beneath the demon huntress without waking her, but he never did have good luck with Sango.

Her eyes fluttered open, "H-Houshi-sama?" Sango's sleep ridden voice questioned as she opened her eyes.  The filmy haze of sleep still clouded her dark brown eyes, slightly obscuring her vision.  Blinking repeatedly, she suddenly bolted upright.  "Houshi-sama!" Sango exclaimed, her cheeks burning a bright crimson.  

"I did nothing, I swear, Sango.  I only woke up and you…uhm…nothing happened!" Miroku finally said as he scrambled back from her, fearing a massive beating with her boomerang.

"I must have fallen asleep.  I-I…" The taijiya fumbled for words.  

"Let's just get going Sango.  The village is not far, and the sun has only been up for a short time." With that the monk stood up and walked off, the need for privacy and space from the woman great.

Sango stared at his retreating back.  _'Did something happen?  I would have known if he'd touched me, right?'_  She turned to the kitsune and fire cat that were watching her intently.  "Shippou-chan, nothing happened, right?"

"Don't you know?  I was sleeping." The kit yawned widely, flashing his tiny fangs.

Kirara rubbed up against her mistress, as if giving the confused woman comfort.  Sango reached down and stroked the soft fur of her companion.  "It did feel nice waking up like that.  Looking into his beautiful eyes first thing in the morning." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing pink as she spoke her thoughts aloud.

Miroku had come back from relieving himself, his face full of shock as he barely caught her softly spoken words.  _'Did Sango just say that?' _His eyes widened before they narrowed to near slits. _'Baka, you are hearing things.  Sango would never think such things.  She loathes you because of your wandering hands.'_ He berated himself for allowing his ears to play such tricks on him, but still, he could have sworn he heard the words from her.

"Let's go." Miroku flinched at the harshness of his voice.  Sango just looked at him bewildered, but let it slide as Kirara transformed into her youkai form and once again the small group climbed on the fire cats back and took to the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ha!  I won again!" Kagome exclaimed as she laid her final card face down on the pick up pile.  "That's six game in a row so far!" She smiled brightly at the fuming hanyou.

"I still say you cheated!" He mumbled under his breath, his golden eyes glaring at her.  

"Mou, Inu Yasha!  You are such a sore loser!" She reached over and ruffled the hair between his ears.

"Stop that!  I'm not a dog!" He jerked back from her, anger flashing in his eyes.  Inu Yasha hated it when Kagome did that to him, treating him like a common mutt needing placating. 

She giggled as she watched his scowling features.  "Gomen, I couldn't resist."

"Feh!" He turned his head to the side, hiding the smirk he felt curving his mouth.  She was just too cute to stay mad at.  _'Cute?'_ The hanyou turned to look back at her, studying her features.  The sunburn on her cheeks had begun to peel, the dead skin bubbling up in patches.  Her delicate nose had a large piece of the dead stuff flaking on it.  He reached out and plucked it off with his claws.  Yes, she was definitely cute.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Your face looks like shit!" He snorted, trying to hide his previous thoughts behind his harsh words.

"Osuwari!" She screamed.

Inu Yasha growled as his face met the floor.  "What the fuck was that for!" He mumbled into the carpet.

"For being a jerk!" Kagome pulled herself up, swinging her leg over the side of the couch.  Before the subduing spell wore off she was on her feet, gritting in pain.  In her anger the miko forgot about her injured leg.  Tears sprang to her eyes and she gasped against the sharp pain that shot through her.

"Baka!" Inu Yasha jumped to his feet, catching her before she crumpled to the ground.  "What do you think you are doing?  You know you aren't supposed to get up!" He snapped at her as he lay her back down on the couch, carefully resting her leg back on the pile of pillows.

"I was going to the bathroom, if you don't mind!" Kagome snapped back at him.

Before she could protest, the hanyou swooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest.  Holding her bridal style, he marched to the bathroom, the stunned girl glaring at him.  Once they had reached the bathroom, he stood there, a confused look on his face before a pink flush spread over his features.

"Well, are you going to put me down or just stand there?" She asked, not yet comprehending the situation.

"Um…Kagome, I can't leave you.  How are you going to…uh…well…"

"Oh!" Heat rushed from her throat to the roots of her hair as the miko realized her situation.  "I will be fine.  I'll only be a minute, and besides, I want to see my face!" 

Inu Yasha looked into her eyes, regretting saying what he had.  He turned her toward the mirror, allowing Kagome to see her face in the looking glass over the sink.  "Oh, no.  My face is peeling.  I look awful!" She traced her fingers over the bubbling skin, frowning as it flaked at her touch.

"You look fine.  It's not that bad." He said in a softer tone.  

"I'm never going without my sunblock again!" The girl sighed.  She giggled at the confused look on her hanyou's face.

"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, never mind.  Will you please put me down now.  I really need to go." She lightly demanded.

"Feh." He set her down gently, holding Kagome up with one hand wrapped loosely around her upper arm.  

"Inu Yasha!  Out!" She screamed at him, her eyes glaring daggers.

"Fine!  But be careful!" He ordered as he left, slamming the door behind him.  His ears flattened as the loud bang of the door offended his sensitive hearing.  

Kagome held onto the counter, gripping it tightly as she fumbled with her skirt.  She hopped over to the toilet, completed her business, and grasped the counter once again easily pulling up her panties.  Her face went blank as she discovered she couldn't get her skirt back up.  She bent down several times, trying to grasp the article with one hand while the other held onto the sink, her casted leg bent slightly behind her.  Finally grasping the material, she yanked it up, letting go of the sink to hold it in place while she zipped it up.  Trying to maintain her balance, the miko suddenly grabbed for the counter as she wobbled backwards.

Inu Yasha stood outside the bathroom door, his ears perked as he listened to the groans and annoyed mumbling coming from inside the bathroom.  _'What the hell is taking her so long?'_ The hanyou was running out of patience.  Inu Yasha jumped when he heard a loud crash.  Throwing open the door, he gasped at the sight before him.  There lay Kagome, her broken leg raised in the air, her back on the floor, giving him a perfect view of her polka dotted panties.  His eyes nearly bulged before he mentally shook himself and rushed to the fallen girl's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her into him, turning his flushed face from hers.  This only made matters worse as his eyes met the still unzipped skirt hanging low around her knees.  Gulping audibly, he turned his gaze to the floor, his blush deepening.

"I'm fine.  Could you help me up, Inu Yasha?" He nodded as he pulled her to her feet, careful not to injure her more.  Kagome winced, her bruised ribs had not faired well in her fall.  "Turn around, so I can put my skirt back on, but don't let go!" Kagome ordered.

Inu Yasha did as he was told, holding her by her left shoulder, his face turned toward the door.  She leaned down, pulling the inu hanyou with her, before standing up again.  With two free hands and Inu Yasha steadying her, she had her skirt up and zipped in no time.  "Done." Kagome said, trying to ignore her embarrassment.

Once again, Inu Yasha picked her up bridal style, carrying her back toward the couch.  His eyes focused on his destination.  There was no way he could look her in the eye after that experience.  He groaned inwardly, it would definitely be a very long three weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kirara landed just outside Kaede's hut.  The weary and hungry travelers all but stumbled into the small hut.  Kirara was cradled in Sango's arms, red eyes drooping as she looked up at her mistress.  Shippou sat on Miroku's shoulder, his green eyes wide awake and full of life, having done nothing but sleep the entire journey back to the village, he was not sleepy at all.  Miroku looked haggard.  His robes were wrinkled and his violet eyes looked dull, lacking their usual mischievous shine.

Kaede was working in her herb garden when the travelers appeared.  Groaning slightly as she stood, the elderly priestess walked slowly over to the small group.  "You have finally returned."  Kaede said, smiling at her weary friends.

"Is Kagome okay?" The kitsune immediately rushed over the old woman, his bright green eyes shining with worry.

Kaede looked at the kit before turning to the others.  Deep concern reflected in their eyes as they waited for the miko to respond.  "I do not know.  She was badly injured, so I sent her and Inu Yasha back to Kagome's time.  They have not yet returned."

Four sets of eyes looked through the forest in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well.  It had been a day and a half since Inu Yasha ran off into the forest with the wounded miko from the future.  Surely he would return soon.  If not with Kagome, then to at least let them know how their friend was faring.

"I guess we will just have to wait for Inu Yasha to return." Sango sighed.  "I'm going to bed, come on Kirara." The tiny neko leapt onto her mistress's shoulder, mewling softly before they walked away.

"I too am quite tired and in need of rest, Kaede-sama.  Wake us please, if Inu Yasha returns." The houshi too walked back toward the hut, his mind thinking of nothing else but finally getting a descent rest.

"I see you are full of energy as usual, young kit.  Would you like to help me gather herbs?" Kaede smiled warmly down at Shippou.

"No thank you, Kaede-baachan.  I'm going to sit by the well and wait for Inu Yasha and Kagome."  His face held a sad expression.

"Very well, but you will have company." The old miko stated.  "Kouga has been waiting by the well since Inu Yasha left with Kagome."

Shippou's eyes widened.  "He doesn't know about the magic well, does he?"

"I hope not.  He was here when Inu Yasha took Kagome back to her home.  When he asked where he was going I told him to her family."  She looked thoughtful for am moment.  "I also told him that there was no need to follow, that only Inu Yasha could go to Kagome's country, no other.  That was when he left.  I believe he followed their scent and knows nothing of the magic of the well."

Shippou let out a big sigh.  "I should keep an eye on the baka.  If he's around when Inu Yasha comes back, then they'll start fighting again."  He shook his head regretfully before dashing off down the forest path to the sacred well.

Kaede returned to her herb garden.  It would be a long afternoon of waiting, but perhaps with the houshi and taijiya sleeping, it would at least be a peaceful one.

"Hentai!" Sango's scream echoed through out the village.

"Then again…" Kaede chuckled to herself, wondering how the perverted monk had managed to survive the demon exterminator's harsh beatings.  Deciding he must have a thick head, once again she returned to her garden, humming a gentle tune to help pass the time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  A little more of Miroku and Sango!!!  Gee, I do wonder how Miroku manages to survive all those beatings with only a few painful lumps and bumps?  I tried to go for some humor, I hope you guys all thought Inu Yasha and Kagome's part was funny.  Don't worry, there will be romance coming next chapter between our hanyou and young miko friend.  And no evil cliffhanger this chapter!  See, I don't always torture my faithful readers, now do I?!

As usual, **Please Read and Review**, it helps encourage the next chapter!  


	11. Maybe Hell Wouldn't Be So Bad

A/N:  Wow!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  So glad you like my story!  So here goes Chapter 11! Enjoy, and remember to **read and review**!  **This **is an** R rated **fic due to Inu Yasha's language and Miroku's thoughts. You have been warned.  Enjoy and **please review**!  It encourages me to write the next chapter.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.  They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Recap:

"Hentai!" Sango's scream echoed through out the village.

"Then again…" Kaede chuckled to herself, wondering how the perverted monk had managed to survive the demon exterminator's harsh beatings.  Deciding he must have a thick head, once again she returned to her garden, humming a gentle tune to help pass the time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 11: **Maybe Hell Wouldn't Be So Bad**

Inu Yasha sat on the floor beside the couch; his head turned to rest on his arm sprawled out over the cushion.  Kagome's small hand was lightly fisted in his silver hair, her fingers absently stroking the soft strands as she slept.  Sighing, the girl rolled over, her face nuzzling against the side of the hanyou's cheek as it rested on his hand.  Again she sighed, releasing a warm puff of breath that tickled the tiny hairs lining his sensitive ears.  

Inu Yasha stirred as his ears began to twitch wildly.  Something was teasing them.  Cracking open an eye, he froze.  Kagome was on her side, her cheek resting casually against his while she slept.  His eyes darted to the miko's slightly parted lips, a difficult feat considering her aquiline nose and fringe of dark lashes obscured most of his view in his current position.  Pulling back, Inu Yasha tried to distance himself from Kagome, only to suddenly be pulled back by her hand gripping his hair tighter.  When had he fallen asleep?  What's more, why didn't he awake when the girl grabbed him sometime during their late afternoon nap?

Kagome was having pleasant dreams.  Again she sighed as she felt the soft feathers of the giant bird she was stroking tickle her fingers.  It was a beautiful bird, all white with satin feathers that glistened like silver in the glinting sunlight.  Large Black eyes reflected her smile as the girl continued to praise the enormous swan on its beauty.  Cooing at the fowl, Kagome reached over and nuzzled her cheek affectionately against the smooth feathered one of her dream's apparition.  

Inu Yasha dared not breathe.  As he sat there staring at the sleeping miko, trying to find a way to dislodge the girl's tight grip from his hair, her nose suddenly began rubbing gently against his cheek.  A crimson flush spread quickly across the hanyou's features as he heard her muffled words of praise coo to him in dreamy sighs.

"So soft…" followed by a deep sigh.  "So beautiful…" another deep sigh.  "You're so beautiful…" and another sigh.

Inu Yasha didn't know what to do.  It was obvious the girl was dreaming, but of what he didn't know.  Was it him?  Slowly releasing his pent up breath before his lungs burst, Inu Yasha once again tried to release himself from Kagome's grip on his hair.

Kagome brushed her nose against the warm flesh of the bird…wait a minute…warm flesh?  She gazed into the luminous black eyes and gasped as they slowly turned to amber gold orbs that bore into her very soul.  Gulping, her hand released its hold on the feathers as they steadily grew and changed from white down to silky strands of long hair.  Her hand drifted up lazily to one of the ears that now lay back in fear on top of her hanyou's head.  Rubbing it gingerly, she smiled at the soft purr emitting from within Inu Yasha's throat.  

Blinking in fear, Inu Yasha swallowed the lump in his throat as his miko released his hair, only to lightly grasp his ear and start massaging it gently.  He couldn't help the soft purr that arose from within his chest, reverberating in his throat.  It felt so good.  He relaxed at her ministrations, allowing Kagome's fingers to magically ease his tension.  Leaning forward into her touch, he subconsciously wrapped his right arm around her waist, his claws drawing feather light patterns on her back.  

This was a great dream, Kagome thought as she felt her hanyou drape his arm across her waist.  Her skin shivered as his claws ever so faintly brushed circles on her back.  The delicious sensation was more than her mind could handle and she decided it was time to wake from the incredibly realistic dream.  As she tried to mentally shake herself into wakefulness, Kagome's hand stopped its gentle rubbing of his ear.  As if now only realizing this was not a dream, her fingers pressed, poked, and touched at Inu Yasha's appendage.  

Her eyes snapped open and with a sudden cry of shock and embarrassment, Kagome screamed, jerking her hands away from the hanyou's ear.  His arm stilled in it's retreat from her body and his golden eyes stared into Kagome's hazel ones.  Her shrill cry throbbed in Inu Yasha's ears, and he lay them flat to his skull to save his hearing from further abuse.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shrieked as she simultaneously slapped him away from her.  

"What the fuck?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he once again slammed face first into the carpet.  "Stupid wench!  I didn't do anything!  What the hell is wrong with you?" A stream of expletives poured from the infuriated hanyou's mouth.

"Nani?" Kagome blinked before looking down at the dog demon sprawled out on the floor.  "I-Inu Yasha?"  Confusion, embarrassment, guilt, and worry trembled in the depths of her tenuous voice.

"Crazy bitch!" The inu youkai snarled out as he was finally released from the spell of the rosary.  Leaping to his feet, his narrowed gaze fell on her, his golden pools reflecting his seething anger.

"Ano…Inu Yasha…Gomen nasai!  I didn't…I wasn't…I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

"Keh!" he exclaimed as he stormed away from her.  

"Wait!  Where are you going?" Kagome bolted upright fearing her hanyou leaving her alone.

"To get the hell away from you!"  Inu Yasha ground out as he headed for the stairs.  "The others are probably worried about you.  I'm going back to tell them you're gonna be okay." 

Before he could leave the room, Kagome's strained voice reached him, "Will you come back?" The soft words trembled as they left her.

_'Kuso!'_ Inu Yasha cursed at himself.  He could smell her fear and it saddened him. _ 'Does she really think I would leave her completely?'  _Without turning to look at her he spoke low, "Aa, Kagome, I will be back." With that he bounded up the stairs to her room where he exited out her window, heading for the Bone-Eater's Well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The heat of the late day sun beat ruthlessly down on the two figures by the sacred well.  Shippou eyed the wolf youkai with wariness as he watched the demon pace back and forth.  Occasionally Kouga would sniff the air, trying to catch the scent of his miko and the inu hanyou.  

"Where are they, brat?" Kouga once again demanded of the kitsune child who sat watching him from his perch on the lip of the well.

"I told you they went to Kagome's country." The kit sighed as he rolled his eyes.  Since he had arrived a couple hours ago, the wolf had been asking the same question over and over.  _'He's as bright as a moonless night.'_ Shippou thought to himself.

Shippou twitched as a sudden sound from the well caught his attention.  Glancing down, he recognized the soft blue glow of the well's magic.  Sniffing, the kitsune caught the scent of the hanyou minus Kagome.  Seeing that Kouga had not yet caught the dog demons smell, Shippou racked his brain for a way to get the impatient wolf away from the well.

With precious few seconds before the hanyou fully emerged, the kit suddenly exclaimed, "Kagome!" and bounded off into Inu Yasha's forest, hoping the dense youkai would follow.

"Oi, where do you think you're going, runt?!" Kouga demanded as he raced off after the kit, thinking the little whelp knew something he didn't.

Just as Kouga raced off, Inu Yasha jumped from the well's depths.  He had been there long enough to know that Shippou had diverted the wimpy wolf away from the well.  The hanyou smirked, sometimes the little brat of a fox showed uncanny intelligence for one so young.  Sensing that the two full-blooded youkai were far enough away, Inu Yasha ran full speed to the village.  After being cramped up in Kagome's time for two days, it felt good to finally be able to run and feel the wind against him.  Letting his legs carry him swiftly to Kaede's, he allowed his troubles with his miko to fade as he felt the thrill of his bracing run relieve his tension and dampen his anger.

"Ah, Inu Yasha, you have returned.  How is Kagome?" Kaede greeted the dog demon as he skidded to a halt before the elderly miko.

"Keh.  She's fine.  But she won't be coming back for a while.  The doctors in her time said she can't walk for six weeks." He replied as he caught his breath from his brisk run.

"That is not good." The old woman said thoughtfully, worry creasing her aged brow.

"Tell me about it." The hanyou spat, knowing the older woman would not understand the double meaning in his words.

"Well, let's go tell the others.  This news is indeed disturbing, they have need to know." Kaede left her task of tending her herbs and headed for her hut, an irate hanyou following closely behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome huffed loudly as she sat up, carefully setting her broken leg down on the floor.  Looking up at the clock she sighed, Inu Yasha had been gone an hour and she was very bored.  Grabbing the TV remote, the young miko flipped through the channels.  Finally deciding on an all night Pokemon marathon, she settled her back against the couch, watching the anime with only feigned interest.

The dull throbbing of her leg began to slowly increase, and she bit back the pain.  Staring at the bottle of pain pills beside her, Kagome decided to hold off on taking another one.  The last dose had made her very drowsy and gave her strange dreams.  It baffled the girl how a dream about a bird could suddenly turn into one about Inu Yasha.  She groaned loudly as she thought of their fight.  

"Why did I react like that?" She asked the fat cat gazing up at her from her lap.  Buyo had planted his rump in her lap after Inu Yasha had left.  Stroking the calico's fur, Kagome once again turned her attention to the television set.  She didn't really like Pokemon, but it reminded her of Souta, and how much she missed her little brother.

"I can't take this anymore!" the young miko exclaimed as she gently pushed the oversized cat off her.  "I need a bath."  Determined to do something without assistance, Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, deciding if she should wait for her hanyou to return, or attempt the task herself.  "I can do this."  

Sliding carefully off the couch to the floor, Kagome crawled on hands and knees toward the stairs, determined to do something by herself.  Taking her time and being sure not to bump her injured leg, she began ascending toward the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Six weeks?"  Sango repeated Inu Yasha's words, her face crest fallen at the news.  

"This is not good.  Time is of the essence, without Kagome-sama, we will have a more difficult time finding Naraku."  Miroku sighed heavily.  Things just did not seem to be going well for the group lately.  With no new shards to be found, Naraku disappeared yet again, and stronger youkai showing up from all over the place, the group of demon hunters needed to stay strong.  Losing one of their most valuable members did not bode well.

"Well, I won't be around much either for a while." Inu Yasha grumbled.

"What do you mean, Inu Yasha?" Kaede looked at him sternly with her one good eye.

"Because Kagome's family is on vacation for three weeks." Snatching up a stick that was only slightly charred, the hanyou poked out his frustrations at the fire burning low.  

"You're gonna stay with Kagome in her country, Inu Yasha?" Shippou squealed in disbelief.  Three whole weeks without Kagome or Inu Yasha would be very boring.  His face fell and tears sprang to his eyes.  He hated being without his surrogate mother, and though the temperamental hanyou was not his favorite person sometimes, the inu youkai did have his good points – like giving him someone to annoy when Kagome was not around.

"Feh!" The hanyou snorted in reply.

A lecherous grin lit up the houshi's face.  "So, Inu Yasha, you will be alone with Kagome-sama for three weeks?  You lucky dog you!" 

"Hentai!" Inu Yasha and Sango exclaimed in unison as both their fists came down on the perverted monk's head. 

"Itai!" Miroku exclaimed, clasping both hands to the two lumps now gracing each side of his head.  

"She needs someone to take care of her!  And if I didn't do it, then her okasaan was going to make her stay with that Houbo character!" He growled, glaring threateningly at the houshi, though it was the thought of Houjo that elicited the dangerous sound.

Kaede grinned at this information.  Once again the hanyou's jealous nature was coming through.  Perhaps this time alone with Kagome would give the two a chance to express their true feelings for one another.

"But Kagome's okay, isn't she Inu Yasha?  Why does she need taking care of if she's okay?" The kit asked, turning his gaze to the dog demon.

"Because she has this thing called a cast on her leg to hold the bones together.  She can't walk.  I told you this already!" Inu Yasha exclaimed in irritation.  Shoving his hands inside the sleeves of his haori as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "She needs someone cook for her and help her get around."  

"It is very good of you, Inu Yasha to help Kagome.  Now if you'll excuse me, there is a sick child I need to check on in the village."  She arose from her seat in front of the fire and left the group alone.

Inu Yasha stood as well, preparing to leave.  "Are you going back to Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Keh!  I'm going to take a run.  She'll be fine without me for a while." Inu Yasha sped out the door before anyone else could detain him.  He wanted to jump through his forest and feel the wind on his face, maybe even do some hunting.  If he were lucky maybe he would come across a youkai and get a chance to kick some ass.  Smiling, he decided that is what he needed, a good old-fashioned fight to ease his troubles.

"I don't think he likes Kagome's time very much."  Shippou commented after the hanyou left.

"Well, three weeks is a long time to be away.  Inu Yasha is a half demon, used to roaming in the forest.  Being cooped up in a place where he has to hide what he is can't be very easy for him."  Sango picked up the kit and cradled him to her.

"Indeed, or perhaps it is more Kagome-sama he needs distance from."  The monk chuckled.  "The two of them alone trying to hide their feelings for one another must be stressful."

Sango too began to laugh, "Maybe when they come back, they will have finally admitted they love each." She glanced at Miroku, wondering if he would ever feel for her the way the inu hanyou felt for Kagome.

"Hai, it would be a nice change." Miroku commented as his hand began to wander toward the taijiya's backside.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she slapped the hentai houshi and stormed from the hut, taking the kit and Kirara with her.

"Perhaps one day, Sango my love, you will see me differently."  Miroku sighed, rubbing his bruised flesh that now sported a bright red handprint on it.  "Perhaps some day."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sank down into the tub, her right leg draped over the side to keep her cast dry.  "This feels so good!" She sighed lazily, inhaling the steam that rose up around her.  "And I did it all by myself without needing Inu Yasha!" The idea of accomplishing something without the hanyou did not make her as happy as she thought it would.  Kagome loved it when he cradled him to her and carried her to the bathroom, or cooked for her.  She had to admit, she did love the attention she was getting from him.  

"Why do we always end up fighting?" Her mind flashed back to the morning before the battle with the Kamaitachi.  A warm tingle spread over her skin as she tried to remember the feel of Inu Yasha nuzzling her neck.  Why had he been so nice to her that day?  And now they were back to fighting again.  It broke her heart, especially since she knew she was the cause of their latest episode.  "Mou, Higurashi!  Stop being so moody!" She yelled at herself, slamming her hand down into the bubbly water.  "If only I knew it was me he sees, and not HER, things would be so much easier." Again Kagome sighed, allowing the hot bath to relax her stressed out body and ease her worried mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha slid open the kitchen door open.  He felt much better since his run through forest.  But his fight was not as satisfying as he thought.  Upon his return from the forest, he came across a very pissed off wimpy wolf.  Kouga had demanded to know where Kagome was.  Cracking his knuckles at the full youkai, the hanyou was all too willing to kick some ass.  Unfortunately, it was Kouga who did the ass kicking.

"Damn shards!  If it weren't for them, that wimpy wolf wouldn't of had a chance!"  He smirked when the coward took off after Inu Yasha threatened him with the Tetsusaiga.  "At least the baka knows when to run!" He laughed wickedly, ignoring the pain that shot through his bruised face.  Kouga had gotten a few good punches and kicks in before he took off like a coward.

Walking into the living room, Inu Yasha froze.  Kagome was not on the couch where he had left her.  Fear welled up inside of him.  Had something come and taken her while he was gone?  Sniffing at the air, he followed her sent up the stairs, stopping at the closed bathroom door.  _'What the hell!'_ An angry scowl marred his face as he listened to sounds of someone moving about it water.  _'The bitch took a bath.  Is she crazy?  How the fuck did she get up the stairs?' _The questions bombarded his mind as his anger grew.

"Kagome!" He growled threateningly through the door.

"Kyaaaa!" Kagome shrieked, startled by Inu Yasha's sudden yell.  

His ears instantly lay flat at her shrill shriek.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded as he barged into the bathroom.  In his infuriated mood, he forgot that the girl would be naked.

"INU YASHA!  Osuwari!" Again the miko shrieked as her hanyou stormed into the room, narrowed gaze on her.  "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!  Get OUT!  GET OUT! GET OUT!!!" 

"I can't!  I'm still under that damn spell!" He ground out from his position on the floor.

"You don't just barge in on someone taking a bath!  Osuwari!  I can't believe you, Inu Yasha!  Osuwari!  You baka!  Insensitive jerk!  Osuwari!" She grabbed for the towel laying by the tub to cover herself.  Not that much was showing due to the mound of bubbles that nearly came up to her chin in the water.

Pain wracked Inu Yasha as the spell yanked and held him down again and again to the ceramic tiled floor.  A loud pop and snap, the distinct sound of cracking and popping bones, was heard, and he whimpered.  He was sure his back was out, if not broken from the force of the girl's "sits."

Kagome continued to rant and rave on how rude the dog demon was, minus the subduing spell word, as she tried to get out of the tub.  Water sloshed on the floor, spreading to soak into the incapacitated hanyou's fire rat clothing.  Just as she found her footing, and stood outside the tub, Kagome slipped on the wet floor.

A loud "Oof" followed by a pained "Itai!" escaped her as she fell on top of the still subdued Inu Yasha.  "Kagome!" He exclaimed, trying to rise up and catch her.

"Ano… Inu Yasha, I need help. I can't get up.  The floor is too wet and I can't get my cast wet."  She mumbled as a bright blush flushed across her cheeks.

"You should have thought about THAT before you broke my damn back, wench!" He snarled at the girl, who now lay across his back, her pained leg leaning against the side of the tub most uncomfortably.

Finally feeling the spell lift, Inu Yasha gritted against his protesting bones and muscles to slowly pull himself out from under the girl.  When he was free of her weight, he turned to her, once again berating himself for getting into this most embarrassing situation.  Kagome lay on the floor, wet towel clinging like second skin to her form, eyes tearing from both anger and humiliation.  

Ignoring her half naked condition, Inu Yasha grabbed her, pulling her up against his chest.  Arms sliding around her waist, the hanyou whispered softly in her ear, "I'm sorry, Kagome.  Please don't cry.  I didn't mean to make you cry."  Guilt once again ate at him as he realized he had made her cry.  Gods, how he hated her tears, even more when he knew he was the cause of them.

Wiping away the offending salty droplets, Kagome clung to Inu Yasha.  Not because she wanted to be close to him at that moment, but out of fear her towel falling.  "I-Inu Yasha, can you please just take me to my room?" She sniffed.

"Hai." Inu Yasha stood, lifting her to him as he did so.  With both arms tight about her waist, he carried the miko to her room and sat her down on her bed.  "I'll be downstairs if you n…want anything."  Closing the door, he left the girl alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha lay on the couch in misery.  It was now past midnight, and Kagome had never called for him, not even for dinner.  He had made ramen, of course, and brought it up to her, knocking at her door to give her the food.  Silence was all he got.  Straining his ears, he knew she was awake, he could hear her occasional mumbled threats to his personage.  That had been several hours ago.

Snorting quietly to himself, he stormed up the stairs again to check on Kagome.  He was tired, agitated and had just spent the last three hours watching something called Pokemon because he couldn't' find the remote thingy and didn't know how to change the channels without it.  

Listening at the door, he sighed, the sounds of her deep, even breathing like a balm to his nerves.  Slowly opening the, Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile at the site before him.  A now fully clothed Kagome lay curled into a ball above her bedcovers.  One hand fisted against her cheek, the other resting across her abdomen.  Gods, she was beautiful.  With unnatural stealth, the inu youkai walked across the room and sat down on the floor.  Inhaling her sweet scent, he lay down and allowed her comforting aroma to lull him into a light sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the fuck are you?" The hanyou questioned the little yellow creature in front of him.

"Pika…" It said, its voice raised in anger.

"Nani?  You gonna kick my ass?" A howl of laughter emitted from Inu Yasha as he looked down at strange little monster.

"Pika-Pika!" The chibi sized monster exclaimed, sparks of electricity flickering dangerously from the whisker like appendages on its face.

Again the hanyou roared with laughter, clutching his sides as he hit his knees to the ground.  He tried to stop, but the angry scowl on the things face was just too funny, that and the fact that the little runt thought he could take down the mighty Inu Yasha!

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!" Inu Yasha's laughter ended abruptly at the sound of a young boy's voice yelling from a distance. 

His eyes grew large as Pikachu's entire body suddenly sparked with a bluish white glow before bursting forth.  As the surging energy flew with intense speed toward him, Inu Yasha screamed, his entire body ringing in pain from the electric shock.

"KYAAAAAA!" He bolted upright from the floor, gasping for breath.  

"I-Inu Yasha?" A sleepy voice called out to him.  "Daijoubu?" Kagome looked at him, concern deep in her hazel eyes.

"D-daijoubu, Kagome."  The hanyou sweat dropped as the miko continued to stare at him, curiosity now filling her gaze.  "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Iie!  I just…I-I'm fine, woman!  Go back to sleep!"  He snapped at her lowly, trying to push the embarrassing dream to the far reaches of his mind.  

"Well, okay, if you say you're fine.  Goodnight." She yawned.  "Ano…Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?" His golden cat like eyes watched her guardedly.

"You really shouldn't watch too much TV before bed, it can give you bad dreams." She stifled the giggle that bubbled up inside her, satisfied as his eyes grew to the size of saucers, a pink tint shading his normally light tan features.  Who'd have thought the infamous Inu Yasha talked in his sleep?

Inu Yasha froze, glaring at the once again sleeping girl.  _'Maybe hell would be better than this!'_ he grumbled as he laid down, turning his back to the irritating girl.  A small smile curved his lips before sleep claimed him, thoughts of his future miko erasing the Pokemon nightmare from his dreams.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  YAY!!! I finally got this finished!!! Sorry it took so long.  I have been very busy.  But it is finally here!!!  I have an announcement to make, but it is more directed at a certain person whom I am very pissed off at.  I hope they are reading this, or at least someone knows who they are and can relate the message!

To Xing-chan's Helper:  For your information, jackass, Path of the Tiger is no longer a lemon!!!! I changed it a week ago, just forgot to remove the lemon warning from the summary!!! Before you threaten to have my stories removed, why don't you get a clue and read them first!!!!  There is NO sexually explicit material in the fic – AT ALL!!!!  The prolog is suggestive, mildly suggestive!  So FUCK OFF!!!  I had my fic checked out by several strict friends, and there is nothing against the FF.net no NC-17 rating rules in it!!!   If you harass me again, I will demand FF.net take action against you!  See how you like getting banned!!! As Inu puts it:  BAAAAKAAAAA  BAAAKAAA BAAAKAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  In case you are as stupid about Nihongo as you are about knowing how to read, that means MORON!

Okay, I'm done.  For my loyal and faithful fans, I hope the ending was funny.  No cliffie this time!  As always, **READ AND REVIEW!!!** It really does help with the next chapter! 


End file.
